¿Dónde está el cielo?
by Cassis9313
Summary: Tsuna se había hecho la promesa de ser un mejor padre de lo que fue Iemitsu, se prometió estar siempre presente y cerca de ellos. Pero ahora, con sus hijos y los de sus guardianes y amigos dentro del mundo de la mafia, no podía mas que pensar en que faltó a su promesa. Hibari le dijo que no era un mal padre, después de todo un mal padre no es capaz de dar la vida por sus hijos.
1. Capitolo uno

_**Primo Arco.**_

_"...Tres carruajes negros, tres cartas blancas; lo que nos trae juntos es lo que nos separara... se fue nuestro hermano, se fue nuestro corazón..."_

_-Gone, Ioanna Gika._

* * *

_**Capitolo uno.**_

Era curioso como el cielo se veía tan cercano, como si solo con levantar la mano bastara para tocarlo, y de un momento a otro se volvía tan lejano que resultaba inquietante. O como ahora, que permanecía sentada dentro de un autobús mientras este se movía a lo largo de la carretera, pareciera que el cielo se moviera a la par siguiendo el mismo ritmo y camino, pero no, el cielo se mantenía inmóvil, extendiéndose a más no poder, abarcándolo todo y a la vez dando libertad y protección.

La protección que le sobraba y la libertad que le faltaba.

Un repentino traqueteo la sacó de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que el autobús se había detenido, desde su asiento vio como varias cabezas se asomaban por encima de los respaldos para ver qué es lo que ocurría. Por su parte, se asomó por la ventana para ver que eran flanqueados por un grupo de soldados, no se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que habían sido detenidos por un retén militar, de esos que asolaban las carreteras del país últimamente. Según había escuchado de sus tíos y sus propios padres, los retenes eran un medio que el gobierno comenzó a implementar para combatir la inseguridad en las carreteras; una de tantas medidas para ir contra el crimen organizado y todo aquello del bajo mundo, si tan solo toda esa gente tuviera el mínimo de sentido común se darían cuenta de que algo tan banal como eso no podía ir contra la mafia. Y en principio, que la mafia no era ni de cerca como ellos lo imaginaban.

Salió de sus pensamientos nuevamente al escuchar el estruendo de una voz.

-_Signori passeggeri_ – levantó la cabeza para ver a quien hablaba, se trataba de un soldado alto y fornido, su cabeza rozaba el techo del autobús mientras se hacía escuchar por medio de un altavoz – nuestros scanners detectaron algo sospechoso proveniente del compartimiento del equipaje, esperamos su comprensión y cooperación mientras nos hacemos cargo de la situación -.

De inmediato el lugar se llenó de cuchicheos, después de todo lo que el soldado dijo podía traducirse en "estamos hurgando entre sus pertenencias, así que manténganse callados si no quieren ser detenidos" oh si, realmente se esforzaban por parecer diplomáticos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando otro soldado subió e informó al del altavoz la situación.

-El dueño de una maleta naranja… – empezó y tres personas, incluyéndola, se levantaron de sus lugares - … con dibujos de conchas en ella, baje en seguida – al oír lo último las otras dos personas se sentaron de nuevo, bastante aliviados.

Si, su maleta había sido descrita, no correctamente pero sin duda era la suya. Mientras se disculpaba con su compañero de asiento para pasar y caminar por el angosto corredor del vehículo fue consciente de las miradas del resto de los pasajeros y de los dos soldados que la esperaban al frente, después de todo para ellos no era más que una niña, una niña sospechosa.

-Son almejas – dijo una vez frente a los soldados quienes la vieron contrariados – los dibujos en la maleta, son almejas no conchas – repitió.

Los hombres prefirieron ignorarla y solo la instaron a bajar.

Una vez fuera fue recibida por, por lo menos, unos veinte cañones de armas apuntándola. Bien podría pasar por árbol de navidad con tantas _lucecitas _rojas repartidas por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Una niña? – fue lo primero que dijo un hombre de mayor edad dirigiéndose a los dos soldados a su espalda.

-Es la dueña de la maleta, Capitán – respondieron, sus voces salieron fuertes y claras como todo militar al dirigirse a su superior.

El Capitán pasó entonces su mirada a ella quien a su vez le correspondía con una mirada plana y sin expresión – entonces, _bambina_, no le importara explicar el porqué lleva un arma en su maleta – dijo el hombre con expresión dura y voz intimidatoria.

Ella se mantuvo tranquila, sin inmutarse por el tono de la voz ni la expresión, llevaba toda la vida conociendo personas con peor expresión y carácter, y el hombre frente a ella no era más que un lindo gatito en comparación.

-No es un arma – contestó, sin necesidad de comprobar el objeto del que hablaban, ella la había metido en la maleta después de todo.

-¿A no? Porque a mí y a todos los hombres alrededor nos lo parece – el soldado se irguió y con una seña uno de sus hombres se acercó y le extendió el arma mencionada.

Se trataba de una pistola detonadora browning GPDA 9 blanca con detalles en plateado, eso sin duda era un arma y una de la vieja escuela. Pero como dijo no era un arma, al menos no una contundente como los presentes pensaban, esa pistola no era más que el regalo que el Tío Byakuran le dio en su decimo cumpleaños.

-¿Si no me cree porque no solo la dispara? – se encogió de hombros, lo más rápido era que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

El otro la vio analíticamente, el mismo no creía que una niña cargara con semejante arma pero muchas veces las cosas no eran lo que aparentaban y con los tiempos como estaban no podía darse el lujo de pasa por alto algo como esto. Así que apuntó la pistola al cielo y disparó.

El ruido de un cañonazo inundó sus oídos y dejando que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo esperaron a que la bala cayera, los segundos pasaron y sobre la cabeza del capitán, en lugar de una bala, cayó un esponjoso e inocente malvavisco.

A la niña le pareció cómica la expresión del Capitán, ella lo había dicho, no era un arma contundente pero sabiendo cuando y con quien utilizarla esa pistola se volvía un arma mortal. No por nada su _Mamma_ se la había confiscado un par de veces.

-¿Pero qué…? -.

-Es un expendedor de dulces – decidió que era momento de explicar, no era nada agradable tener tantos objetivos sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Expendedor de dulces? – repitió el Capitán.

Ella asintió – es una maquina compacta de dulces y a la vez un juguete, alguien se para a dos metros de quien tiene la pistola y cuando aprietan el gatillo en segundos tienes el dulce de tu preferencia en tu boca – explicó recordando cuando sus padres vieron el regalo la primera vez, aunque no se comparó cuando los regalos del Tío Xanxus y su _Nonno_ llegaron a sus manos, esas si que fueron pistolas de verdad.

Su _mamma_ casi pierde la cabeza por ello, pero ¿que se podía esperar de dos asesinos profesionales? En lo personal le habían gustado, de cierta manera, pero prefería mil veces la pistola de dulces. Daba las gracias al Tío Mukuro por no dejar que el peliblanco eligiera solo malvaviscos, aunque seguía sin tener idea de cómo le cabían tantos y tan variados tipos de dulces a la pistola. Shoichi era sin duda un Dios.

-Entiendo – el soldado salió por fin de su estupor – pero ¿porque en forma de pistola? -.

-A mi familia le gusta el humor negro, supongo -.

-Bien, todo fue falsa alarma – indicó el mayor.

-Entonces – empezó la chica – le importaría decirle a sus hombres que bajen las armas, no es agradable -.

El capitán hizo un gesto con la mano y enseguida dejó de ser apuntada, por fin podía respirar con tranquilidad. Uno de los soldados le entregó la maleta y la pistola.

-_Bambina_ – llamó de nuevo el hombre - ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Oh, así que era momento de la entrevista personal. Hora de poner en práctica sus tácticas de mentira y evasión.

-Hum… ¿en casa? – el hombre la vio con una ceja alzada – voy para allá, vengo de visitar a mis tíos. Mis padres me esperan en Florencia, sí, eso es – asintió con fuerza.

-Este autobús va para Siena –.

-Siena, es lo que dije - lástima que fuera un asco en ambas materias.

El mayor la vio sin creerle una sola palabra - ¿Qué hace una niña como tu viajando sola? -.

-No soy una niña, estoy a punto de cumplir los catorce – respondió con un mohín – y… estoy huyendo de casa -.

En momentos como esos recordaba lo que su_ nonno_ le dijo una vez, que era ridículamente honesta, lástima que no sabía si para bien o para mal. Hasta la fecha seguía tratando de averiguarlo.

-Ya veo, pero no puedo permitir que sigas con tu plan – informó – dame tu identificación, llamaremos a tus padres -.

-No tengo identificación -.

-Con tu credencial de la escuela bastará -.

-Me educan en casa -.

El hombre resistió soltar un suspiro, la chica era bastante difícil y oyendo eso último podía deducir que provenía de una familia adinerada. Si la observaba bien podía notar que su ropa era bastante fina y no se podía pasar por alto la forma en que se mantenía en pie y el cómo hablaba, era sin duda el porte de alguien que provenía de un linaje respetable.

-Entonces con tu nombre y el número de teléfono de tu casa bastará -.

Sabiendo bien que sus planes se habían frustrado, otra vez, se dio por vencida.

-Leona, me llamo Leona y mi apellido no importa – respondió.

Sin duda un nombre curioso para una persona curiosa.

..

..

..

Una vez el Capitán completara la llamada telefónica dio instrucciones para permitir que el autobús siguiera su camino, Leona, por supuesto, se quedó en compañía del pelotón a esperar que fueran a recogerla. Una situación extraña, pensó.

Mientras se entretenía disparando, alternando entre malvaviscos y pasas, y que Byakuran la perdonara pero era de los dulces que menos le gustaban, a una roca en el suelo para ver si lograba moverla un par de camionetas negras empezaron a acercarse por la carretera. En cuestión de un par de minutos los vehículos aparcaron y varios hombres vestidos de negro bajaron de ellos. Los soldados de inmediato se pusieron en alerta, al contrario de los recién llegados que permanecían inmóviles.

-¡Sí que llegaste lejos esta vez, Leo! – una voz jovial se hizo lugar mientras un hombre pelinegro de no más de cuarenta años bajaba de una de las camionetas.

-Tío Takeshi – reconoció la chica un tanto sorprendida, después de su segunda escapada enviaban por ella a Fuuta, Bianchi, Kusakabe o I-pin, pero nunca a alguno de los guardianes. Sus _travesuras_ se habían vuelto algo tan normal que ya carecía de importancia, muchos dirían que era inaudito dado que era la única hija del Jefe Vongola, pero a estas alturas el Don sabía que tan lejos podía llegar su hija.

Es por eso que ver a uno de sus tíos ahí le sorprendió, eso era nuevo.

El guardián de la lluvia le dio una sonrisa para enseguida dirigirse al Capitán y encargarse de las cosas mientras ella era escoltada por los hombres de su tío.

-_Signorina_, por aquí por favor –.

Una vez dentro del coche soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Dicen que un suspiro es un beso no dado – Yamamoto Takeshi entró a la camioneta sentándose a su lado.

Leona recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de piel y miró al mayor – tengo trece años tío, los únicos besos en lo que puedo pensar es en los que les doy a ustedes – y era verdad, los únicos hombres a los que había besado en toda su vida eran sus padres, hermano, tíos y primos y podía apostar lo que fuera a que ellos se asegurarían de que siguiera siendo así por un tiempo más.

-Oh – el hombre la vio divertido – yo le dije eso a Hayato cuando teníamos la misma edad -.

-¿En serio, y el que te contestó? – lo vio curiosa, no siempre se obtenía información de primera fuente como esa. Luca se volvería loco cuando se enterara, no que ella fuera una chismosa pero los hijos tienen derecho a saber cosas de sus padres ¿no?

-Se sonrojó, me gritó idiota y salió corriendo – dijo mientras reía a carcajadas.

La chica río también, imaginando la situación.

-Esos eran tiempos realmente divertidos – agregó el mayor.

Leona lo vio atenta, notó como los ojos del hombre se tornaban más profundos y nostálgicos pero sin abandonar su sonrisa. Eran los mismos ojos que sus padres y tíos, e incluso su _nonno_ ponían cuando recordaban su juventud. A ella le gustaba verlos cuando se sumergían en su pasado, parecía como si rejuvenecieran, se llenaban de energía y sus rostros brillaban de una manera tan única que la segaban. Era extraño pero le gustaba.

-Tío – llamó obteniendo su atención de nuevo - ¿Por qué te enviaron a ti? – por intrascendente que fuera era algo que no podía pasar por alto.

-Estaba presente cuando llamaron y ya que estaba libre me ofrecí a venir por ti – explicó con tranquilidad sin verla a los ojos.

-¿Seguro? ¿No hay nada más? – insistió.

Yamamoto la vio esta vez fijamente – seguro – repitió.

Leona correspondió la mirada por unos segundos hasta darse por vencida, al igual que su intuición no estaba satisfecha pero sabiendo que el mayor tampoco cedería no dijo más y llevó su atención al paisaje a través de la ventana.

El pelinegro la imitó, no le gustaba ocultarle cosas; como Tsuna, Leona era de esas personas a las que simplemente no puedes mentirles pero no había otra opción. No es como si pudiera decirle que la híper intuición de Tsuna estaba inquieta desde hace un par de días.

* * *

**N/A: **Well, aquí está el primer capítulo del remake. Tal vez no fue tan pronto como lo esperaban, al menos yo sentí que me tardé, pero por fín se los traje. Este capítulo estaba pensado para ser mas largo, de hecho tengo escrito mas que esto, pero sentí que debía dejarlo hasta aquí. Como ya se dieron cuenta esto es muy, muy diferente a como iba la otra versión y sinceramente me gusta mas esta, aunque seguramente me odiarán en capitulos posteriores, de hecho yo me odio a veces por lo que tengo planeado pero hago de tripas corazón y me aguanto.

So, para aquellas lindas personitas que me reafirmaron su participación, no desesperen que sus Occ's ya saldrán, poco a poco... cada uno es importante y tiene su razón de ser en esta historia así que sean pacientes y sigan dandome su amour(?)!

Gracias a los que siguen apoyando este proyecto y espero que sigan haciendolo~

Espero sus comentarios!

Wait, casi lo olvido: Disclaimer, los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano.


	2. Capitolo due

_**Primo Arco.**_

_"...Tres carruajes negros, tres cartas blancas; lo que nos trae juntos es lo que nos separara... se fue nuestro hermano, se fue nuestro corazón..."_

_-Gone, Ioanna Gika._

* * *

_**Capitolo due.**_

Desde hace mucho tiempo que su trabajo no era más que revisar papeles, firmarlos, asistir a reuniones y repetir el ciclo nuevamente. Era tedioso y rutinario pero estaba bien con eso, prefería mil veces estar enterrado en pilas de documentos que enfrentar batallas como en su juventud; no que no tuvieran riñas o atentados actualmente, pero su escala no era tan demente como las que él y sus guardianes pasaron al comienzo de todo.

Todo lo que dijo y por lo que peleó, por proteger a sus seres queridos y restaurar la Vongola poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo. En la actualidad, no existía nadie que no temiera y respetara a la familia o mejor dicho a _Vongola Decimo_, no por nada el hombre estaba rodeado, y no solo por su propia familia sino por familias externas, de personas poderosas. Sus alianzas no eran cualquier cosa, no solo por los hombres que lideraban aquellas familias sino por los lazos que los unían, lazos que se habían extendido hasta sus hijos.

Y hablando de hijos, Sawada Tsunayoshi no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían en los papeles frente a él, no que no lo esperara llegar en algún momento pero esto era demasiado pronto y no, no era sobreprotección ni celos de padre. Por supuesto que no.

-_Juudaime_– la voz de su (hombre) mano derecha lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hayato – el castaño dirigió su atención al peli plata, quien le prestaba toda su atención - ¿Qué piensa esta gente enviando propuestas de matrimonio para mi hija? – señaló los papeles dispuestos sobre su escritorio.

El guardián de la tormenta arrugó un poco (mas) el entrecejo, a el mismo tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tal cosa, después de todo, la hija de su amado jefe era demasiado para cualquier sujeto sin importar de la familia a la que perteneciera.

-Es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, _Juudaime_ – dijo con tranquilidad – no se puede evitar -.

-Lo sé, pero es demasiado pronto – empezó el otro – Leona a penas y cumplirá catorce años, es una niña, ¡un bebe! – su voz se elevó unos cuantos niveles.

-Decimo – Gokudera lo vio pasivo y en comprensión, si estuviera en el lugar de su jefe estaba seguro de que se sentiría igual y actuaría mucho peor. Gracias a los Dioses que no tenía una hija que le diera tales problemas, aunque no era mucho mejor el tener los dolores de cabeza que le daba su propio mocoso.

A veces se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba pensando cuando aceptó tener un hijo con el freak del beisbol.

-Hayato, estas espaciando – llamó su atención Tsuna.

-Mis disculpas, _Juudaime_. Solo estaba pensando en los problemas que da Luca -.

Tsuna sonrió al oír eso – todos los niños son así, tú eras igual a esa edad – solo que mas, mucho más explosivo quiso añadir.

Hayato se sonrojó levemente, lo menos que quería era que su hijo fuera como él. Prefería que se pareciera a Takeshi, idiota y todo pero por lo menos no tan arriesgado.

El castaño lo vio con cariño, intuyendo lo que su mejor amigo estaba pensando – es normal que hagan travesuras, solo mira a Leona… ya no se qué hacer con su temeridad -.

Porque para ser sinceros, el siempre fue un completo cobarde, sin duda esa parte de su hija se debía a su otro padre.

-Eso viene de la sangre de Hibari, ese bastardo siempre ha causado problemas – gruñó el peli plata, para bien o para mal, los hijos de su decimo compartían la sangre de la nube.

Tsuna prefirió ignorar el comentario, en realidad le hacía bastante gracia porque sin importar los problemas que sus niños causaban no podía estar más feliz de que ellos fueran tanto suyos como de Hibari Kyouya.

Un par de golpes en la puerta los sacaron de sus pensamientos y tras un adelante del castaño la puerta se abrió revelando a Yamamoto.

-Estamos de regreso, Tsuna – anunció el pelinegro una vez dentro – hola, Haya-chan – saludó con una tierna sonrisa a su pareja.

-Deja de llamarme así, freak – replicó el peli plata manteniéndose tranquilo.

-Bienvenido, Takeshi – saludó el castaño - ¿Y Leona? – preguntó al no ver a su hija.

-Dijo que tenía hambre y se fue directo a la cocina – río.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro resignado – bien, iré a hablar con ella – dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta – gracias por ir a buscarla, Takeshi – le sonrió a su fiel amigo.

-¡No es nada, Tsuna! Es divertido pasar tiempo con ella – sonrió jovial recibiendo una sonrisa igual a cambio.

-_Juudaime_ – llamó Gokudera cambiando un poco el tema - ¿Qué hago con las propuestas? -.

-Envía una respuesta rechazándolas todas – decidió saliendo por la puerta – y Hayato, no dejes que Kyouya se entere – dijo por último alejándose de su oficina.

-¿Propuestas? – inquirió el pelinegro viendo a su esposo tomar los papeles.

-Nada importante – respondió - Takeshi – llamó volteando a ver al mencionado – no le mencionaste nada a _Hime_ ¿verdad? -.

No hacía falta decir a lo que se refería.

-No – respondió serio.

-Bien, tampoco hay que decírselo a Luca ni a los demás. _Juudaime_ no sabe que es lo que ocurre ni el porqué su intuición está tan descontrolada, así que… -.

-Lo sé, no tenemos por qué preocupar a los niños – Yamamoto se acercó hasta poner su mano en el hombro contrario – lo mismo va para ti Hayato, tu sabes, sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos y seguiremos adelante como siempre -.

-Si – asintió, el otro tenía razón.

-Entonces – canturreó el espadachín regresando a su sonrisa bobalicona - ¿por qué no me das un beso? Acabo de llegar y no me hs dicho ni hola -.

-¡Estúpido freak! ¡Estamos en la oficina del decimo! – replicó sonrojado.

-A Tsuna no le importara, además seguro que él ha hecho cosas peores con Hibari aquí – sonrío divertido.

-¡Tu! – el bombardero lo vio ya rojo de vergüenza, a pesar de la edad el idiota frente a él seguía siendo un sinvergüenza boca floja - ¡Solo sal! -.

-Que frio eres, Haya-chan – fingió estar dolido lo que solo aumentó el enojo del otro.

Yamamoto río de nuevo, realmente había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

..

..

..

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara a la cocina y en cuanto abrió la puerta lo recibió la imagen esperada: Leona sentada frente a una mesa llena de variados platillos. Seguía sorprendiéndole la cantidad de comida que su hija podía ingerir en una sola sentada, ella y su insano amor por la comida.

-Deberías dejar de comer tanto, engordarás – fue lo primero que dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en la silla junto a ella.

-Eso no es algo que un padre debería decirle a su hija – respondió sin dejar su tarea y sin parecer sorprendida por la aparición del mayor.

-Escapar de casa no es algo que un hijo deba hacer – dijo a su vez viendo como los cocineros y las doncellas presentes salían discretamente hasta dejarlos solos.

_-Touché_ – Leona le dio una mirada plana.

-Leona – llamó Tsuna su atención.

-¿No quieres un poco? – ofreció ignorando el tono del mayor – está muy bueno -.

-Es la tercera vez, Leona – la vio serio - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -.

La chica dejó de comer y posó su mirada en el castaño – solo quería estar sola, ya sabes… un tiempo solo para mí -.

-¿Sola? ¿ Y por eso te subiste en un autobús del que ni sabías el destino? – la vio con una ceja alzada – si quieres tiempo para ti, bien, hay suficiente espacio en la mansión -.

-Una chica necesita privacidad, _Mamma _y tu sabes que la privacidad aquí no existe -.

Oh, en eso tenía razón pero eso no quitaba el que lo que hacía fuera peligroso.

-Aún así, irte a otra ciudad. Las últimas veces por lo menos fue aquí – y eso no evitó que fuera toda una peripecia el encontrarla por las innumerables calles de la ciudad.

-No puedes culparme por querer darle un poco de emoción a mi vida – se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa-

-Realmente ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - Tsuna soltó un suspiro resignado.

-¿Amarme y perdonarme como siempre? – dijo dándole una mirada y sonrisa encantadora.

-Te aprovechas de lo mucho que te quiero – y aún así no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, _Mamma_ – regresó su atención a su comida – además tu sabrías si algo malo fuera a pasarme ¿no? -.

El castaño entonces recordó los problemas que tenía desde hacía un tiempo con su intuición - … si – respondió dando una leve sonrisa.

Leona lo notó extraño y justo cuando estaba por preguntar qué es lo que ocurría la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a cierto hitman.

-Así que _baka_-Leona está de regreso y no perdiste tiempo en venir corriendo a comer – fue el saludo del pelinegro.

-_Re-nonno_ – saludó a su vez haciendo un puchero por lo dicho, era evidente el tono de insulto que eso llevaba – en serio, ¿cuál es el problema con mi amor por la comida? – dijo indignada.

-Que te pondrás gorda y nadie te querrá – le respondió mientras tomaba asiento frente a su ex alumno.

La menor lo fulminó con la mirada – gorda pero feliz – dijo con dignidad.

-Así que una bolita feliz, te queda – la vio burlón y sonrió divertido al verla hacer pucheros.

-Ya basta, Reborn, si sigues así la vas a acomplejar – el castaño lo vio reprobatorio, a pesar de su segunda oportunidad de vida el sicario seguía siendo… bueno, seguía siendo él.

-Tsk, que aburrido eres Tsuna – centró su mirada en quien ahora era su jefe, pero que no trataba como tal, después de todo su alumno siempre sería su alumno – no sabes apreciar las muestras de mi amor – lo vio con fingida tristeza.

-¿Amor? – le regresó la mirada incrédula - ¿en qué universo insultar y golpear es demostrar amor? -.

-En el mío – respondió sin más.

Tsuna lo vio aun más incrédulo, la desfachatez de Reborn seguía sorprendiéndolo.

-Por cierto _baka_-Leona – el hitman dirigió su atención de nuevo a la menor – más vale que tengas todo listo para la fiesta de mañana, el que te escaparas no es una excusa -.

-¿Sigue en pie? – preguntó con una expresión disgustada.

-Por supuesto, tus patéticos intentos de evitarla no funcionan – siguió sin reparo – y no es como si no se esperara que estuvieras de regreso a tiempo -.

-¿Escapaste por la fiesta? – intervino Tsuna viendo fijamente a su hija.

-¿Qué? – Leona cambió su atención de su abuelo a su padre – no, mis razones no son algo tan superficial como eso – replicó.

-Entonces porque Reborn… -siguió pero fue cortado por la menor.

-Porque no quiero una fiesta. ¿Por qué no solo una reunión con los tíos y los abuelos como los años anteriores? – pidió viéndolo a los ojos, no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos aun y cuando fueran en su honor, de hecho eran los que más odiaba.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños número catorce y se te nombrara oficialmente como la heredera a _Undicesimo Vongola_ – dijo Reborn.

La chica hizo una mueca al oír lo último.

-¿Y si no quiero heredar? – bajó la mirada - ¿Qué si no quiero ser _Undicesimo_? – musitó frunciendo el ceño.

-Leona… -.

-Es tu destino – cortó Reborn – así como con tus ancestros hasta llegar a tu padre y a ti, está en ti. Es tu sangre -.

No pudo más que apretar los labios al oír aquello, lo sabía bien y lo entendía. Era su herencia pero seguía sin gustarle del todo; amaba a su familia, a sus amigos y a toda Vongola, pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo mal con todo esto, algo simplemente no se sentía bien.

Y aun mas… ¿Por qué su _Mamma_ no decía nada?

La habitación se sumió en completo silencio, Leona con la cabeza gacha, Reborn sentado sin inmutarse por el cambio de atmosfera y Tsuna con la mirada fija en su hija. Él lo sabía, lo que ella estaba pensando y sintiendo, pero no se sentía capaz de decir algo.

-… -.

-Vaya, si que al ambiente está pesado aquí – dijo una voz bien conocida.

\- ¡Luca! - ahí estaba (su mejor y por el momento muy oportuno amigo) justo en la entrada de uno de los pasillos laterales, parado tan despreocupadamente como siempre, con el cabello plateado alborotado, ojos ambarinos que resaltaban mas por su piel ligeramente tostada y con esa sonrisa entre picara y traviesa que lo caracterizaba.

-Que alegría por verme, así que llegué en el momento indicado - sonrió ladino y sin vergüenza.

-Podría decirse – dijo Leona al momento que se paraba de su asiento.

EL chico solo se quedó parado a la espera de su amorcito.

-Por cierto, hola Tsuna-sama, Reborn-san – saludó a los mayores quienes asintieron en reconocimiento.

-Bien, vamos Luca – Leona llegó hasta él dispuesta a irse.

-No hemos terminado Leona – llamó Tsuna – y aún falta que Kyouya se entere -.

-¿_Chichi-ue_? – lo vio un tanto nerviosa – para que molestarlo, la ignorancia da felicidad – rio forzado.

-Hablaremos los tres mañana que esté de regreso -.

Leona solo asintió rendida, no había caso en evitar enfrentar a su _Chichi-ue_.

-Oh, antes de que lo olvide – el peli plata se dirigió al hombre castaño – Tsuna-sama, aparte de venir a salvar a mi amorcito también venía a decirle que Yuya dejó colgado de un árbol a Len, de nuevo – explicó.

Tanto a Tsuna como a Leona les cayó una gotita de la cabeza estilo anime. Ese para siempre estaban como perros y gatos o mejor sería decir, como gato y ratón; con el hijo de Lambo como el ratón por supuesto.

Tras decir eso los dos adolescentes salieron de la cocina.

-Tengo algo que contarte, Luca – la chica dijo cantarina – no sabes de lo que me entere -.

-¿En serio? Si desde hace un rato me olía a que me tenías un buen chisme -.

-Nada de chisme, es compartir información -.

-Sí, si lo que digas amorcito -.

Fue lo último que los dos adultos escucharon.

-Sigo preguntándome de dónde sacó su personalidad – el castaño se quedó viendo la puerta abierta.

Reborn se le quedó viendo, bien sabía lo que su _dame _estaba pensando.

-Deja de preocuparte, Tsuna -.

-No puedo evitarlo, Reborn, no cuando se trata de mi hija -.

-Leona estará bien, solo está atravesando el proceso para encontrar su propio camino – le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza a León.

-Lo sé, pero durante ese proceso experimentará dolor y sufrimiento. Incluso puede que cuando encuentre su camino este la lastime aún más -.

-No todo pude ser color de rosa, el dolor es parte de crecer – el hitman se encaminó a la puerta – tu y los demás lo saben bien, pasaron por todo eso – se acomodó la fedora – además, ella los tiene a Hibari y a ti para apoyarla… nadie en la familia la dejará caer – con eso último salió del lugar.

Tsuna lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo, Reborn tenía razón… Leona estaba creciendo y tarde o temprano encontraría su camino al igual que el resto de la nueva generación, solo deseaba que el futuro que les esperaba a esos niños no fuera tan cruel.

* * *

**N/A:** Segundo capítulo listo!

Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios y también a todos aquellos lectores fantasmas~

Se que me tardé, pero me quedé sin tiempo para escribir... a la loca de mi se le ocurrió meterse en un curso de verano y pues ahí se va todo mi cerebro -.-

Pero don't worry! Que esta historia seguira, lento pero seguro~

Ñam... no se si decir esto, pero que mas da... las cosas se pondrán feitas en un par de capítulos más, de hecho entre el cuarto y el quinto la trama estará en su punto de arranque! Y tal vez me odien(?)!

Well, esperen por los proximos capítulos que yo espero por sus reviews!


	3. Capitolo tre

_**Primo Arco.**_

_"...Tres carruajes negros, tres cartas blancas; lo que nos trae juntos es lo que nos separara... se fue nuestro hermano, se fue nuestro corazón..."_

_-Gone, Ioanna Gika._

* * *

**Capitolo tre.**

La clara luz del día iluminaba en compañía de los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de los ventanales de la iglesia. Desde su lugar, parado junto a la banca cerca del altar, podía observar a todos los presentes. Todos sus viejos amigos y aliados, sus guardianes y sus hijos, hasta llegar a sus padres y a Reborn; pero principalmente, tenía la vista perfecta para ver a su hija en compañía de Kyouya caminar por el largo pasillo. No podía creer que este día llegara, el día en que su preciosa niña se casara. Y a pesar de sentir un pequeño vacío al saber que su hija sería de otro hombre no podía evitar sentirse lleno de felicidad porque sabía que ella era feliz.

La marcha nupcial terminó cuando padre e hija llegaron al altar, Tsuna se acercó al par con una radiante sonrisa.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, Leona – dijo posando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la, ahora, mujer.

-Gracias, _Mamma _– sonrió ella a su vez.

-Serás feliz con él – dijo Hibari con una mirada seria.

-Tú sabes que si, _Chichi-ue_ – lo vio divertida – tú te aseguraste de probarlo -.

-Hn – sonrió ladino, después de todo no dejaría ir a su niña con cualquier sujeto.

-Pero tú sabes… – continuó el castaño – tu siempre podrás regresar con nosotros -.

-Siempre nos tendrás, Leona, nunca lo olvides – agregó el pelinegro.

La novia asintió a sus palabras y decidió dedicar un tiempo a observar a sus padres. El tiempo sí que había pasado, ambos hombres frente a ella lucían ya el peso de sus años pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan jóvenes como los recordaba. Sus padres eran sus padres.

-Los amo, gracias – dijo con ojos llorosos.

Ambos hombres sonrieron.

-Es hora – dijo Tsuna instándola a tomar la mano de quien en minutos sería su esposo.

Tanto Tsuna como Hibari regresaron a sus asientos, al lado de su hijo.

-Solo no vayan a llorar ¿de acuerdo? – Yuya les sonrió divertido.

Y así comenzó la ceremonia.

Llegó el momento de intercambiar votos y justo cuando era el turno de Leona todo se volvió negro. Tsuna no sabía lo que sucedía, solo se veía rodeado de oscuridad mientras incesantes ruidos comenzaron a llegarle, podía distinguir gritos y el sonido inconfundible de armas chocando. Cuando un fuerte disparo pasó zumbándole el oído derecho fue que la oscuridad se disipó.

Lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado.

La iglesia estaba siendo atacada, sus amigos peleaban contra personas de las que no podía distinguir rostros.

-¡Kyouya, Yuya, Leona! – gritó buscándolos con la mirada.

Fue entonces que, a un costado de la banca en que se encontraba, vio la escena que le partió el alma. Kyouya tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, Yuya reposaba con los ojos cerrados y la ropa manchada de sangre mientras Hibari sostenía su rostro cerca del propio manchado de sangre y lágrimas.

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los suyos a mares.

-Yuya – susurró levantando el brazo tratando de alcanzar a su pequeño.

-_Mamma_ – una voz entrecortada lo hizo voltear.

Ahí estaba su hija, con el rostro pálido y el pecho manchado de sangre, su sangre.

-¡Leona! – corrió hasta ella rodeándola con cuidado - ¡No cierres los ojos, no los cierres! – pidió a más no poder sintiendo como su hija se iba.

Entonces todo quedó en silencio, un silencio tan ensordecedor que cuando Leona cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar pudo escuchar su propio corazón rompiéndose.

-Mis condolencias, _Decimo_ – dijo una suave voz.

El castaño levantó lentamente el rostro bañado en lágrimas, notó la pistola que la persona frente a él sujetaba en su mano. Lo sabía, esa era el arma que mató a sus hijos. No podía distinguir del todo, pero por la silueta estaba seguro que se trataba de un hombre joven. Levantó un poco más la mirada hasta llegar a su rostro, no podía distinguir más que sus ojos, ojos que eran iguales a los de…

-Tsunayoshi – la fuerte voz acompañada de una leve palmada en la mejilla lo despertó.

-¿Kyouya? – preguntó tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? – el pelinegro se encontraba sentado a su costado en la cama, sus ojos azul grisáceo fijos en sus caramelo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado y con el rostro frente al de su marido.

-Estás llorando – dijo posando una de sus manos en la mejilla sonrojada – no dejabas de llorar mientras dormías -.

Tsuna de inmediato se llevó las manos al rostro para comprobar lo dicho – yo… solo fue un mal sueño – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Tsunayoshi – advirtió el azabache, era fácil darse cuenta que el otro estaba bastante afectado por lo soñado.

-Estoy bien, todo está bien. En serio – insistió componiendo una sonrisa, no quería preocupar a su esposo y tampoco quería recordar esa horrible pesadilla.

-De acuerdo – cedió al final, no tenía caso en insistir si el otro tenía sus razones.

El castaño le sonrió agradecido.

-Tienes algo en el cuello – el pelinegro lo vio atentamente cambiando por completo el tema.

-¿El cuello? – repitió Tsuna mientras se frotaba la parte señalada – no hay nada – vio al mayor contrariado.

-Es justo aquí – dijo el otro mientras se inclinaba hasta hacer que sus labios toparan con la suave y cálida piel.

-¡Kyouya! – gritó sorprendido y abochornado al sentir la mordida sugestiva que su esposo le estaba dando.

-¿Qué? – replicó sin apartarse del delicioso cuello – hace días que no estamos juntos, te extrañé, Tsunayoshi – susurró.

El otro no pudo más que sonrojarse furiosamente, no importaba los años que pasaran, sus reacciones eran las misma y eso a Hibari le encantaba.

-Los… los niños pueden entrar en cualquier momento – musitó, después de todo era una costumbre que, estuviera quien estuviera, todos desayunaban juntos y sus hijos solían buscarlos cuando no estaban a tiempo en el comedor.

-No lo harán, _Mamman_ y tu padre los tendrán ocupados – dijo al momento que se acomodaba encima de su pareja.

Por lo que sus padres también habían llegado, no le sorprendía, ellos no se perdían ningún cumpleaños de sus nietos. En un principio le había sorprendido por Iemitsu, pero estaba bien, por lo menos su padre estaba dispuesto a ser un buen abuelo aunque Leona y Yuya estuvieran renuentes a ello.

Soltó un gemido al sentir las manos de su esposo vagar por debajo de la camisa de su pijama. Tiempo de olvidarse de los demás.

..

..

..

-¿Qué tal está el desayuno? ¿Les gusta? – preguntó la siempre afable Sawada Nana mientras ponía mas platos sobre la larga mesa.

-¡Está deliciosa, _Nonna_! – Yuya exclamó más que feliz, la comida de su abuela era la mejor.

-¡Claro que nos gusta! – Leona estaba que explotaba de felicidad, como amaba la comida casera de su abuela - ¡Puedo morir justo ahora y no me importaría! -.

-Leo-chan – rio Nana encantada.

-En eso apoyo a mi amorcito, su comida es la mejor Nana-_san_ – se sumó Luca.

-Es genial el que su sazón no cambiara con los años – comentó Yamamoto desde su lugar.

-Es la madre de _Juudaime_, por supuesto que siempre será la mejor – dijo Gokudera comiendo tranquilamente.

-Me alegra tanto que les guste, hoy lo hice más especial por ser el cumpleaños de Leo-_chan_ – sonrió risueña, a pesar de sus años su belleza no desaparecía.

-Gracias _Nonna_ – sonrió a su vez la mencionada.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? – Iemitsu vio con ojos de cachorro a su nieta - ¡Yo te traje todos esos regalos! – exclamó señalando una pila de obsequios en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Ahora no Mitsu-_ojii _– Leona lo ignoró por completo – estoy comiendo -.

-¡Mi nieta no me quiere! – lloriqueó – pero aún tengo a mi pequeño Yuya ¿no es así? – dijo viendo a su nieto.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo? – Yuya lo vio sin emoción.

-¡Nana diles algo! – lloriqueo aún más.

-No te pongas así querido, por supuesto que los niños te quieren – apeló Nana por el bien de su marido - ¿no es así? Leo-_chan_, Yu-_kun_ -.

Pero los dos hermanos se hicieron los que no escucharon nada.

Nana rio bajito y Iemitsu solo cayó rendido en su asiento con un aura oscura y deprimente rodeándolo.

-_Mamman_ ¿puedo repetir? – pidió Lambo que hasta el momento se había mantenido calmado comiendo junto a su esposa.

-Claro Lambo-_chan_ – la castaña tomó su plato y procedió a servir más - ¿Qué hay de ti, I-pin-_chan_? – vio a la china que se encontraba entretenida limpiando el desorden de su pequeño hijo.

-Estoy bien, _Mamman_, gracias – le sonrió – ¿pero puedes darme un par de rollos más? A Len le gustaron – pidió por su hijo.

-Claro, claro -.

-¡Gracias Nonna! – agradeció el pequeño pelinegro de ojos negros.

-Hora de un extremo desayuno – una nueva voz se sumó.

-¡Huele muy bien aquí! – otra voz, más aguda y animada, lo apoyó.

-Buenos días tío Ryohei, Haruka – corearon los menores reconociendo a los recién llegados.

-¡Buenos días! – saludaron al unísono padre e hija.

La recién llegada era tan solo un año mayor que Leona, a sus quince años ya contaba con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, una personalidad intensa y varios récords _Guiness_ en la bolsa. La chica de piel tostada como su padre, cabello negro que le rozaba los hombros y un par de brillantes y expresivos ojos grises era ni más ni menos que Sasagawa Haruka.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, _Imotou_! – gritó con alegría corriendo hacia Leona, quien sabiendo lo que venía ya se había parado de su asiento y se preparaba para recibir la embestida de la mayor.

-Gracias, Haru_-nee_ – correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Los demás solo las veían tratando de comprender como es que soportaban esos abrazos, porque mientras los abrazos de la Sasagawa te trituraban los huesos, los de Leona te exprimían la vida. Ellas eran las únicas que soportaban los abrazos de la contraria.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Ryohei también se acercó – ahora tienes extremos catorce años, niña – le sonrió jovial al tiempo que le despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello.

-Gracias tío Ryohei – rio un poco por las cosquillas que su cabello le provocaba.

-Hana no pudo venir, pero aquí tienes su regalo – dijo poniéndole un paquete en las manos.

-¿Hay algo mal con Kurokawa? – inquirió el peli plata mayor desde su asiento.

-No, _Kaa-san_ solo tiene mucho trabajo – canturreó Haruka.

-Le salió un caso de improviso, era muy importante así que no podía dejarlo – explicó el guardián del sol.

-Ella siempre trabaja tan duro – rio afable Yamamoto.

-¡_Kaa-san _es genial! – apoyó Haruka – por cierto, este es mi regalo – le tendió una bolsa bastante llamativa.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó un tanto renuente a aceptar el regalo, las cosas que la mayor le regalaba siempre la dejaban con algún trauma.

-Un poco de lencería un par de tallas mas grandes – dijo cantarina y sin vergüenza.

-¿Lencería? Pero ya tengo suficiente -.

-Es por eso que esta es más grande, tu sabes… poco después de cumplir los catorce este par crecieron – dijo poniendo discretamente una mano sobre su pecho.

Leona enrojeció mientras los adultos no pudieron evitar reír bajito.

-¿En serio le estas regalando ropa interior a mi amorcito? – dijo Luca indignado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué, también quieres? – inquirió acercándose al chico – porque si es así puedo conseguírtela – ofreció viéndolo pícara.

-No gracias y en todo caso puedo conseguirla por mí mismo, y no precisamente nueva – sonrió ladino.

-¡Que crees que estás diciendo mocoso! – Gokudera se paró de su asiento rojo de vergüenza por lo que su hijo decía, daba gracias a que su _Juudaime_ no estuviera presente.

-¿Qué? – replicó inocente – soy un adolescente, _Ma _y me gustan las mujeres -.

Mientras el bombardero fulminaba al menor con la mirada por su atrevimiento los más pequeños veían y escuchaban sin comprender.

-¿Qué es lencería? – cuestiono Len dándole una mirada a sus padres.

-¿Qué es lo que le va a crecer a _Sorella_? – preguntó a su vez Yuya.

-No es nada niños – tanto I-pin como Nana trataron de distraerlos, aún no era tiempo para que perdieran su inocencia.

-¡Ves lo que provocas! – replicó el peli plata mayor.

-No dije nada malo – se defendió el menor sin hacerle mucho caso, su madre era demasiado dramático.

-Ya, ya Hayato, Luca no dijo nada malo – el pelinegro procedió a hacer que su esposo volviera a su asiento.

-Tranquilo cabeza de pulpo – aunque madurara, los apodos eran algo que Ryohei no estaba dispuesto a dejar – el desayuno es más divertido de esta manera – dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hija.

Mientras todos continuaban con lo suyo, Iemitsu se irguió en su lugar, era tiempo de reclamar sus derechos como abuelo.

-¡Leo-chan! – se acercó a la nombrada – aceptaste regalos y abrazos de los demás, es tiempo de que le des un abrazo a tu abuelo – canturreó abriendo los brazos.

-No – dijo sin más la chica.

Pero Iemitsu no se rindió, tendría un abrazo de su nieta si o si.

-Vamos, no seas tímida – comenzó a acercarse – pequeña, ven a los brazos de tu abuelo – siguió mientras fruncía los labios dispuesto a darle también un beso.

Leona lo vio y la piel se le erizó, esa fue la señal para que se parara como resorte y huyera del anciano por toda la habitación.

-¡No, aléjate! – corrió hasta refugiarse con Nana - ¡_Nonna_, Mitsu-_ojii_ me está acosando! -.

-Otou-san, deja de molestar a Leona – la apacible voz de Tsuna lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Tsuna! – el ex jefe de CDEF vio a su hijo con un puchero – solo quiero darle un abrazo, eso no es un crimen -.

-Pero no puedes forzarla si no quiere – siguió el castaño mientras entraba seguido de Hibari.

-¿Tu también? ¡Es que nadie me deja ser feliz! – comenzó a dramatizar.

-Demasiado ruidoso, herbívoro – la nube vio irritado al padre de su esposo.

-¡_Chichi-ue_! – ambos hermanos Vongola corrieron a abrazar a su padre quien los recibió gustoso.

-¡No es justo! ¿Cómo a él si lo abrazan? – replicó Iemitsu a un lado de Nana.

-Es su padre, querido – dijo Nana.

-¿Y qué? Yo soy su abuelo – siguió obstinado.

La castaña no pudo más que suspirar, su esposo era demasiado infantil.

-Espero que se portaran bien – dijo a sus hijos una vez terminaron el abrazo.

-Jejejeje – rieron nerviosos – por supuesto que sí -.

-Después nos pondremos al corriente sobre eso – intervino Tsuna haciendo que la chica hiciera un puchero – y eso te incluye, Yuya – agregó al ver que el menor sonreía victorioso.

-Si, _Mamma_ – dijo desganado, nada se le pasaba al mayor.

-Pero ahora… - se acercó a su hija y la atrajo en un abrazo – feliz cumpleaños, Leona -.

Hibari también se acercó y poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la menor – felicidades, Leona -.

Ella sonrío apretujándose más contra el cuerpo de su _Mamma_ y la mano de su _Chichi-ue_, eso era lo que estaba esperando, la calidez de sus padres.

-Kufufufu que momento tan emotivo, tal parece que llegamos a tiempo – una voz bastante conocida rompió con la atmosfera y desatando el aura asesina del guardián de la nube.

Si, las personas que faltaban para completar el cuadro familiar Vongola ya habían llegado y curiosamente eran las mismas personas capaces de arruinar todo buen momento y no, no era Reborn.

* * *

**N/A:** Esto fue rápido~


	4. Capitolo quattro

_**Primo Arco.**_

_"...Tres carruajes negros, tres cartas blancas; lo que nos trae juntos es lo que nos separara... se fue nuestro hermano, se fue nuestro corazón..."_

_-Gone, Ioanna Gika._

* * *

_**Capitolo quattro.**_

En toda familia existe, sin excepción, lo que se conoce como la oveja negra; esa persona que con sus comentarios o acciones e incluso su sola existencia arruina los mejores momentos, esa persona que aunque querida (la mayoría de su familia puede negar esto último) no deja de causar problemas. Y la familia Vongola contaba con tres de ellos, que para su (mala) suerte, dos de ellos, también compartían ADN con otro ser _cuestionable _políticamente relacionado a la familia. Pero más preciso sería decir que dicho ser se coló en la familia desde que conoció a Tsunayoshi y compañía y antes de que estos últimos se dieran cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

-Piña – gruñó Hibari.

-Birdie – Mukuro sonrío ladino.

-Mukuro – el castaño le saludó resignado.

-Tsunayoshi-_kun_ – su sonrisa se acentúo.

-Piña bastardo – Gokudera se levantó de su lugar con una mueca irritada.

-Cachorro – el peli índigo ni se molesto en dirigirle la mirada.

-Hahahaha Mukuro – el alto pelinegro se recargó en el respaldo de la silla con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yamamoto Takeshi – reconoció.

El resto de los presentes y recién llegados veían la escena en silencio, podían sentir la tensión que emanaba de los cinco hombres quienes solo se veían fijamente como sopesando lo próximo a hacer.

-¡Byakuran! – exclamó el mismo portador del nombre dando un paso adelante para darse a notar.

-¡Extremo! ¡También estás aquí! – Ryohei no podía quedar fuera.

Y con eso la pesada atmosfera se disipó.

-Byakuran, arruinaste el ambiente – Mukuro le dio una sonrisa forzada a su marido.

-Pero Mukuro-_kun_, ustedes se vieron tan fijamente y olvidaron mi existencia que me puse celoso – replicó haciendo un puchero, lo que provocó un leve tic en la ceja izquierda del ilusionista.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión, Mukuro y Byakuran – saludó Tsuna.

-¡Tío Byakuran! – gritaron los dos menores corriendo hacia el peliblanco.

El mayor se acuclilló frente al par para desordenarles el cabello – tomen – les dio una bolsa de dulces a cada uno.

-¡Gracias tío! – le dieron un rápido abrazo y salieron corriendo de la cocina antes de que nadie pudiera arrebatarles sus dulces.

-¡Len, Yuya-_kun_, aún no terminan su desayuno! – I-pin salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

\- Ellos son los únicos realmente felices de verme – comentó Byakuran.

-Eso es porque siempre les das dulces, si no fuera así ni siquiera se te acercarían – masculló Gokudera volviendo a sentarse.

-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso de mi encanto con los niños, Gokudera-_kun_ – sonrió sin dejarse amedrentar ganándose un bufido del peli plata.

-Eso no se puede negar _Bakadera _– Lambo se mantenía tan pasivo solo observando el intercambio entre sus mayores.

-Sigue comiendo, vaca estúpida – Gokudera lo ignoró.

Por su lado, Hibari decidió ignorar a los recién llegados para tomar asiento y empezar el desayuno, después de todo esta mañana tenían comida preparada por la matriarca Sawada y eso era algo que no se podía dejar de lado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? – preguntó Tsuna mientras tomaba asiento e imitaba a su esposo.

Normalmente Mukuro y compañía llegaban cuando el desayuno estaba por terminar, él y sus hijos solían tener malos hábitos de puntualidad, aunque todos sospechaban que no era más que algo hecho a propósito, una de las extrañas formas de molestar que Mukuro tenía con la familia. Después de todo, una de las reglas en la mansión era que nadie podía irse del comedor hasta que todos terminaran su comida, regla que los niños lograban saltarse una que otra vez, en especial cuando los adultos se ponían a discutir y/o pelear sin razón _aceptable_ alguna. Así que si, era más que seguro que Mukuro y compañía lo hacían para retrasarlos en sus actividades diarias.

-Oya, oya ¿es que acaso no podemos madrugar para felicitar a nuestra sobrina? -.

-Eres tan frío Tsunayoshi-_kun_ – Byakuran lo vio indignado.

Tsunayoshi solo los vio queriendo decir algo pero ni las palabras alcanzaban para exteriorizar lo que sentía respecto a ellos y sus acciones, en su lugar solo señaló con un ademán hacia su hija quien seguía comiendo tranquilamente – ahí la tienen -.

-¡Leo-_chan_! – canturreó el peli blanco acercándose a la menor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Leona levantó la mirada para ver a sus tíos, la verdad es que no pasó un minuto desde que el par apareció para que ella junto con Haruka y Luca decidieran ignorarlos y seguir con su desayuno, estaban tan acostumbrados a las interacciones de los mayores que lo único que podían hacer era dejarlos ser.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritó Byakuran tomándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias – susurró tratando de reponerse del inesperado gesto, hace unos segundos estaba cómodamente sentada y ahora estaba a pulgadas del suelo en los brazos de uno de sus tíos chiflados.

-Felicidades, pequeña Vongola – felicitó el ilusionista una vez que la chica estuvo de nuevo en el suelo.

Leona le sonrió a cambio.

-¡Eso no es justo, les dije que yo quería ser la primera en felicitarla! – replicó una nueva voz.

-No recuerdo nada de eso – el peli blanco sonrió inocente.

-Deberías ser mas rápida si no quieres que te quiten lo que quieres – dijo a su vez Mukuro viendo burlón a su hija.

-¡_Pappa_ Mukuro! – se quejó la recién llegada.

-¿Qué? -.

-Mukuro_-sama_, no se burle de Shiroi-_chan_ – rerendió Chrome entrando también.

El mencionado solo hizo un mohín infantil.

-¡Felicidades Leona! – la chica de cabellos blancos y largos hasta la cintura con mechas color índigo, de piel blanca, ojos heterocromaticos y un rostro de facciones suaves y delicadas muy parecido al de Chrome, no perdió tiempo en abrazar a la menor y darle una caja envuelta como regalo.

-Gracias Shiroi, no tenías que… – sonrió como agradecimiento mientras abría la caja - … molestarte – y en serio, no tendría que haberse molestado.

En la caja reposaba una serpiente albina de considerable tamaño.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó la mayor viéndola ilusionada – la encontré el otro día en los jardines de la mansión Gesso y como aún no tenía tu regalo no pude evitar pensar que sería perfecta para ti – explicó.

-Ya… ya veo – respondió cerrando la caja y dándosela – es... encantadora, pero creo que estaría mejor cuidada contigo – nunca tendría una serpiente de mascota, no que tuviera algo en contra de los reptiles reptantes, pero una serpiente estaba fuera de discusión.

-¿Segura? – Shiroi la vio sin comprender, ¡si su regalo era perfecto!

-Sí, la confiaré a tu cuidado -.

-Hum, de acuerdo – la aceptó de regreso la mayor.

Leona soltó un suspiro imperceptible. Shiroi Rokudo, hija de la tía Chrome y los tíos Byakuran y Mukuro (la historia de su nacimiento era bastante épica e increíble y hasta la fecha no se explicaba cómo era posible, porque realmente Shiroi era hija de los tres. Aunque también lo era la existencia de varios de sus primos, su hermano y ella misma. Verde debía ser un Dios o como mínimo tener pacto con el diablo para lograr tal hazaña), la chica era tan solo dos años mayor que ella y tenía la extraña tendencia a rescatar animales abandonados o perdidos, gracias a Shiroi la mansión Gesso era más un zoológico.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Leona-_chan_ – Chrome se acercó y le sonrío tímidamente tendiéndole una pequeña caja – es seguro – comentó con una risita al ver la mirada de desconfianza de Leona al ver la caja.

Leona río avergonzada ¿Cómo era capaza de desconfiar de su dulce y tierna tía? Pero no podían culparla, no cuando Chrome Dokuro había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en compañía de Mukuro Rokudo y no por nada compartía el titulo de la ilusionista más temida. Nunca la había visto en acción, pero sí que la había visto enojada una vez y eso no era algo que quisiera recordar, si hasta los gemelos del mal preferían dejar su orgullo y disculparse antes de hacer enojar a la mujer.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los gemelos? – preguntó Yamamoto, normalmente Mukuro y compañía aparecían juntos.

Lo que era extrañamente inquietante, lo que no sabían era si su sentir era por tenerlos a todos juntos, la pequeña familia llena de enfermos y retorcidos ilusionistas (ni Chrome ni los tres niños se salvaban de eso), o porque estaban separados… sin nadie que pudiera controlarlos.

-Aquí – dijeron un par de voces al unísono.

Un par de chicos idénticos entraron al lugar con Len y Yuya sobre uno de sus hombros, respectivamente. Los dos niños se retorcían por ser liberados mientras I-pin entraba con una expresión molesta.

-Gracias, Luca_-kun_ y Lazo-_kun_ – dijo mientras el par soltaba a los niños sin cuidado.

-¡Oye! – replicó Yuya sobándose el trasero.

-¡Mamá! – Len corrió de inmediato a I-pin.

-Ustedes dos deben terminar su desayuno, les daré los dulces después – la china les mostró las bolsas y con un gesto hizo que los infantes regresaran a sus asientos.

-Gemelos del mal – saludó Leona.

-Tonta – le respondieron al tiempo que la veían con aburrimiento.

Luca y Lazo Gesso di Rokudo eran los hijos de Byakuran y Mukuro, los gemelos más queridos e insufribles de Vongola. Luca contaba con un cuerpo delgado, atractivo, de músculos bien definidos y con uno que otro tatuaje así como perforaciones en la oreja derecha, cosas que le valieron un buen regaño y castigo de la tía Chrome. Su cabello blanco siempre atado en una coleta baja con mechones enmarcando su rostro y ojos tan azules como los de Mukuro. Por otro lado, Lazo no era muy alto pero contaba con un cuerpo bien tonificado y piel pálida. Su cabello era igualmente blanco y muy parecido al de Byakuran y ojos igualmente azules. Ambos idénticos y sumamente atractivos, Leona lo sabía y estaba segura que en unos años lo serían aún más, lástima que contrario a su apariencia sus personalidades daban mucho que desear.

-Felicidades… - empezaron ambos.

-… ya eres un año más vieja… – continúo Lazo.

-… y con un año más cerca de tu muerte – terminó Luca.

-Gracias, que lindos – dijo sarcástica dándoles una sonrisa de labios apretados.

-Lástima que no nos des ese placer -.

-Pues sí, que lástima porque pienso vivir mucho tiempo más – los vio enfurruñada.

-¡Ustedes, dejen de molestar a mi amorcito! – Luca se acercó.

-¡No deberían decir eso y menos en su cumpleaños! – reprendió Haruka.

Lazo vio la expresión molesta de la Sasagawa por segundos para después ir y tomar asiento.

-Es suficiente – Shiroi empujó a Luca en dirección de Lazo – no les hagas caso, Leona, sabes que solo les gusta molestar – salió en defensa de sus hermanos menores.

-Está bien, no importa – le restó importancia.

-Bien, pequeña Vongola – llamó su atención Mukuro – este es mi regalo para ti – le tendió una carpeta.

-No seas así Mukuro-_kun,_ yo te ayudé – replicó Byakuran al no ser considerado.

-Yo hice todo el trabajo para conseguirlo – el ilusionista ni se tomó la molestia en ver a su marido

-Pero yo te di la idea – insistió el Gesso.

Leona la tomó y la abrió, empezó a hojear lo que había dentro – ¿y esto es? – lo único que captaba eran palabras de gran tamaño, sellos y firmas. Eran documentos parecidos a los que su _mamma_ tenía en su oficina.

-Es un oficio de propiedad, ahí declara que eres la dueña de todo _Costanzo_ – sonrío satisfecho al ver la expresión de asombro y felicidad que la menor ponía.

-¿En serio? -.

-En serio – confirmó Mukuro.

-¡Eres el mejor, tío Mukuro! – Leona dio saltitos de alegría para luego lanzarse sobre el mayor para darle un fuerte abrazo - ¿te he dicho que eres mi tío favorito? – apretó al mayor quien trataba de soportar el fuerte abrazo.

-Oya, oya, me halagas -.

-¿Qué hay de mi? Yo ayude – Byakuran abrió los brazos.

-¡También eres genial, tío Byakuran! – Leona le dio un abrazo.

De inmediato dos hombres se pararon indignados al ver y escuchar todo ello.

-¡Yo también merezco un abrazo! – Iemitsu no dejaba de lloriquear -¡Yo soy tu abuelo! -.

-¡Oye! – Lambo por fin se paró de su asiento - ¡tu dijiste que yo era tu tío favorito hace un rato! – reclamó recordando que Leona se lo dijo al darle su regalo.

-Lo siento tío Lambo, pero una chica tiene sus prioridades – dijo al momento que soltaba a sus tíos e ignoraba a su abuelo.

Ambos reclamadores regresaron a sus asientos, uno derrotado y el otro indignado.

-Tus prioridades no tienen sentido – comentó el gemelo mayor, Luca, desde su lugar.

-Igual que tu existencia – replicó Leona sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso? – Gokudera preguntó desconfiado, después de todo el que Mukuro le regalara a _Hime_ una empresa completa era cuestionable.

_Kufufufufufu_ fue toda la respuesta que consiguió.

-Mukuro – llamó serio Tsunayoshi.

-Tranquilo Tsunayoshi-_kun_ – el ilusionista tomó asiento de forma ceremoniosa junto a sus gemelos – no causé daño permanente a nadie -.

-Yo estuve con Mukuro-_sama_, Boss – Chrome le sonrió gentil – no tiene de que preocuparse -.

El castaño vio a sus dos guardianes, si Chrome estuvo ahí entonces no…

-El antiguo dueño solo pasará un par de mese en el psiquiátrico – informó con una sonrisa inocente tomando también asiento.

Tsuna aún se preguntaba a donde había ido esa inocente chica.

Y con eso todos se acomodaron en sus lugares para seguir con el desayuno. Leona por su parte, contemplaba los documentos en sus manos pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con ello. Primero, como dueña de una de las más grandes y codiciadas empresas chocolateras, era su deber hacerla aún más prospera y… a quien quería engañar, lo primero y lo único que haría sería consumir chocolate a morir, que del dinero se ocupara su _mamma_ que al fin y al cabo era quien administraba su herencia junto con su _chichi-ue._

**¡ZAS!**

-¡Re-_nonno_! – reclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

-Deja de hacerte la idiota – Reborn la vio parado detrás de ella.

-Estaba pensando en mi vida futura – se defendió.

-¿Desde cuándo una vida se considera comer chocolate? – la vio burlón.

Leona hizo aquello que siempre hacía y lo único que podía hacer contra el sicario: lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es raro que llegues tarde a desayunar, Reborn – Tsuna dirigió su mirada a su ex tutor.

-Eso es porque fui el primero en desayunar -.

-Reborn-_kun_ estuvo aquí temprano – Nana sonrió desde su lugar – dijo que tenía cosas de las que encargarse -.

-Exacto, hice algunos arreglos para esta noche -.

-No querrás decir para la fiesta ¿verdad? – Tsuna lo vio suplicando porque el hitman no metiera su cuchara en ello.

-¿Para qué otra cosa si no? – lo vio con obviedad – yo también tengo uno que otro regalo para _baka_-leona – sonrío ladino.

-Eres muy amable, Re-_nonno_ – empezó Leona con una sonrisa forzada – pero no tienes que darme nada, en serio – quería seguir con la dignidad y su vida intacta, gracias.

-Leona tiene razón, no tienes que molestarte – apoyó Tsuna.

-No es molestia, yo insisto – dijo al momento de posar una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica.

Leona se estremeció, era como recibir el beso de judas. El resto en la mesa se compadeció mentalmente de ella.

-También llamé a Bianchi – siguió Reborn – ella estará aquí dentro de poco -.

-¿_Aneki_? – cuestionó Gokudera.

-Pero tía Bianchi dijo que vendría para cuando la fiesta empezara – comentó Luca que era el más informado sobre las acciones de su tía.

-Eso era antes -.

-¿Por qué? – siguió Tsuna.

-Porque se encargará de preparar a Leona para la fiesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – replicó la mencionada.

-Si fuera por ti irías hasta en pijama, como ahora – señaló Reborn – así que deja de cuestionar y ve a tu habitación -.

-Faltan como diez horas para que empiece – replicó la chica.

-No me cuestiones y vete – dijo al momento que Leon se transformaba en su fiel revolver - ¡ahora! – soltó un disparo haciendo que Leona se parara de golpe.

-¡No tienes que disparar! – se quejó.

-¡Ve, ve, ve! – un disparo salió detrás de otro golpeando a milímetros de los pies de la chica.

-¡Estás chiflado, Re-_nonno_! –gritó por último corriendo hasta su habitación.

Leon regresó a su forma original y Reborn llevó su atención al resto en la habitación – espero que nadie falte esta noche, habrá sorpresas – sonrío enigmático y con eso salió del lugar.

-Tal parece que Leo-chan tendrá la mejor fiesta de su vida – comentó Nana riendo encantada.

_Por supuesto_.

* * *

Cuando se confirmó que estaba embarazado, Tsuna no pudo más que sonreír y derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Pero entre todos esos sentimientos de alegría y ansiedad por tener a su bebé con él también iban sentimientos de preocupación ¿Qué si no era un buen padre? ¿Qué si, aún tratando de evitarlo, terminara siendo como Iemitsu? Su angustia también era por el hecho de que su bebe nacería en el ceno de una familia mafiosa, que aunque cálida y amorosa, no dejaba de ser peligroso. Tsuna lo sabía, su bebe, fuera varón o mujer, nacería cargando el destino de ser el próximo jefe Vongola. Eso lo atormentaba, pero Kyouya le dijo que sin importar que y lo que su bebe decidiera ellos lo apoyarían.

Cuando Leona nació y Tsuna la sostuvo en sus brazos supo que haría lo que fuera por esa niña, si ella aceptaba su herencia la apoyaría, si ella la rechazaba él haría lo que fuera para dejarla libre. No importaba que, Tsunayoshi haría lo que fuera para hacer a esa niña feliz. Así que mientras veía a Kyouya pasear por la habitación con su hija acunada en sus brazos, Tsuna se hizo la promesa de ser un mejor padre de lo que fue Iemitsu.

Y seis años después, cuando Yuya nació, reafirmó su promesa. Sería un buen padre, un padre capaz de dar la vida por sus dos hijos de ser necesario.

* * *

-Tsu-_kun_, voy a entrar – anunció Nana tras un par de toques a la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna.

-¿Ocurre algo? _kaa-san_ – Tsuna salió del cuarto de baño.

-Solo venía a ver si estás listo – la mujer se acercó a su hijo.

-Solo me falta la corbata – señaló la cama donde reposaba el artículo - ¿sabes si los niños están listos? -.

Nana tomó la corbata y se acercó al castaño para ayudarlo a anudarla.

-Yu-_kun_ lo está, bajó hace un momento junto con Kyouya-_kun_ – dijo concentrándose en su labor – a Leo-_chan_ le falta poco -.

-Pero si lleva arreglándose desde esta mañana -.

-Bueno, Bianchi-_chan_ no estaba satisfecha con ningún vestido, ha sido toda una odisea conseguir el ideal – le dio una suave palmadita en el pecho al castaño dando por terminado su trabajo.

Tsuna le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento para enseguida ponerse su saco.

-¿No debería ser Leona la que escogiera que ponerse? – aunque bien sabía lo que su hija se pondría si todo corriera por su cuenta.

-Como dijo Reborn-_kun,_ Leo-_chan_ se presentaría hasta en pijama – río divertida – peleó un poco, pero después del sexto vestido se dio por vencida -.

-Ya veo – Tsuna podía imaginarse lo acontecido, después de todo había estado en una situación similar.

Cuando se casó, Bianchi se había encargado de su vestuario y que decir que la mujer era terrorífica cuando se trataba de vestir bien, sobre todo para una ocasión especial.

-Tsu-_kun_ – llamó Nana - ¿hay algo que te moleste? -.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres, _kaa-san_ – el castaño la vio extrañado.

-Te he sentid extraño desde esta mañana, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? – la mujer lo vio directo a los ojos, con esa mirada que advertía le hablara con la verdad, que era su Madre y no podía engañarla - ¿es Leo-_chan_? – al ver la expresión que su hijo compuso supo que había dado en el blanco.

Tsuna respondió la mirada de su madre, cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos su mirada era de preocupación e incertidumbre por lo que se venía.

-Desde esta noche todo se volverá difícil para ella, sea lo que sea que decida las cosas serán duras. Sé que Kyouya y yo estaremos aquí y la apoyaremos, pero también sé que ella es amable, demasiado para su propio bien y… - paró soltando un suspiro.

-Y te preocupa – completó Nana, ella caminó tranquila hacia la ventana y observó las luces que adornaban los hermosos jardines – ¿sabes Tsu-_kun?_, yo también me preocupe por ti de la misma manera – empezó ella – desde que eras pequeño siempre te fijabas en el bienestar de los demás y cuando Reborn-_kun_ llegó a nuestras vidas, cuando te veía llegar lleno de golpes y heridas pero siempre sonriendo no podía más que preocuparme aún más. Pero no era preocupación porque salieras lastimado, yo siempre he sabido de lo fuerte que eres, de espíritu y corazón, lo que me preocupaba era precisamente tu buen corazón – la mujer volteó – siempre me preguntaba ¿este niño sacrificará su felicidad por el bien de los demás? – Nana le sonrió – y aunque aún pienso en ello, el verte ahora rodeado de tus amigos y con tu familia, me siento aliviada. Tú has sabido luchar por lo que quieres y aunque a trompicones estás feliz ahora -.

Nana se acercó hasta quedar frente al castaño, con cuidado tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Sé que es inevitable preocuparse, pero ten un poco de fe. Es cierto que Leo-_chan_ es amable, pero también es muy fuerte, más de lo que crees – la castaña le apretó las mejillas y le dio una dulce sonrisa para enseguida soltarlo – un error típico de los padres es subestimar a nuestros hijos, no cometas ese error Tsu-_kun_, te sorprenderá ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar nuestros niños. Solo mírate, no podría estar más orgullosa -.

-_Kaa-san_ – Tsunayoshi vio a su madre con una expresión única, esa mujer era formidable.

-Así que solo ten confianza, ¿de acuerdo? -.

**::**

**::**

**::**

El salón era un hervidero de gente, dones y porque no, también donas mafiosas y seguramente uno que otro sicario. Una bola de fantoches que no dejaban de acercarse para felicitarla y alagarla y a Leona no le quedaba más que sonreír cordialmente y actuar como si estuviera feliz de estar ahí, pero no quería estar ahí y mucho menos se sentía feliz. ¡No conocía a más del 99 por ciento de los invitados! Y se suponía que era su fiesta.

Aprovechando la llegada de su _mamma _y el que todos dirigieran su atención al tan aclamado _Decimo_, decidió hacer una huida táctica y correr hasta un lugar vacío de gente. Una vez en la terraza lateral al salón se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie.

-Por fin paz – musitó aliviada mientras se sobaba sus mejillas, las pobres estaban adoloridas de tanto sonreír.

Desde la terraza podía ver toda la multitud y eso incluía a sus padres, no pudo evita pensar en lo irritado y enojado que su _chichi-ue_ debía estar, si hasta ella se sentía más que agobiada con tanta gente y aún más, no dejaba de sentirse ridícula con su atuendo. Sabía que el vestido era hermoso y según su tía y las chicas le sentaba a la perfección, pero ella no dejaba de sentirse incomoda. Además, el vestido no era nada práctico, con su larga falda y las zapatillas ¡zapatillas a su edad! Si hubiera un ataque no podría moverse con facilidad, por Dios, si no podía correr con zapatos normales menos podría con zapatillas. Ella lo aceptaba, sus genes _dame_ eran fuertes.

-¿Por qué tan sola? – dijo una voz bastante conocida.

-¡Narissa! – exclamó al ver a la peli plata de ojos púrpura.

La recién llegada le sonrío, la muchacha dulce, de piel blanca y estatura promedio era ni más ni menos que la hija de Xanxus y Squalo. Cuando se le conocía, muchos, los que conocieran o hubieran escuchado de los dos Varia, no dejaban de sorprenderse por lo diferente que la chica era de sus padres pero más de uno agradecía el que no heredara la mala actitud de ninguno de los dos. Narissa di vongola era una buena chica, aún.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Leona – felicitó dándole un rápido abrazo, uno tan rápido que mantuviera su respiración intacta.

-Gracias – la vio extrañada por el rápido gesto - ¿Dónde están los tíos y toda la varia? ¿Vinieron todos? ¿Y Satori? – preguntó de golpe, ansiosa por saber.

Con la Varia ahí la fiesta sería tolerable y hasta divertida, sobre todo divertida.

-Tranquila – río divertida sabiendo lo que la otra pensaba – mis papás están saludando a _zio_ Tsuna, los demás se repartieron por el salón, seguramente buscando a quien molestar y Satori… - se vio interrumpida por un inesperado flash.

-¡Es perfecta! – exclamó una niña viendo la pantalla de su celular con alegría.

-Está aquí – completó Narissa viendo a su hermana menor, no tenía que ver la fotografía recién hecha ni mucho menos ser un genio para saber su razón de ser.

-Hola Satori – saludo Leona con una sonrisa tras reponerse del repentino flash.

Al oír su nombre la chica de largos cabellos negros y lacios que llevaba atado en una coleta alta puso su atención en la cumpleañera.

-Buenas noches y feliz cumpleaños, Leona – dijo cortésmente.

-Gracia, Satori – Leona le sonrío brillantemente en respuesta.

La menor, al ver la sonrisa, levantó automáticamente su celular para tomar una nueva foto. Leona quedó aturdida una vez más mientras que Narissa soltó un suspiro entre resignada y divertida. Satori di Vongola, de once años de edad, era conocida como la hija ilegítima de Xanxus y Squalo; nadie sabía de dónde había salido y por supuesto, los Varia no se habían molestado en aclarar tal hecho y tampoco fue como si alguien se atreviera a cuestionarlos. Y al final, tal hecho quedaba en el olvido, Satori tenía una personalidad demasiado parecida a la de sus padres, aunque con ciertas excepciones con las personas más cercanas a ella.

Un secreto a voces dentro de la familia era el enamoramiento que tenía por Leona, tan solo se tenía que ver sus ojos, de un color mercurio, cuando se posaban en el onceavo cielo Vongola o cuando se hablaba de ella para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Algo de lo que la misma Leona era completamente ajena.

-Amorcito, aquí estas – Luca llegó donde ellas - ¡Io, Narissa, Satori! – saludó a las hermanas.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Leona, desde que la fiesta comenzó Luca, su supuesto mejor amigo, se había ido inmediatamente en busca de chicas dejándola sola.

-Dino-_san_ y Enma-_san_ llegaron – informó.

-¿Y mi pony? – cuestionó de inmdediato.

-Eli también – contestó a la par.

Nada mas dijo eso, Leona salió disparada dentro del salón en busca de la mencionada.

-No te pongas celosa, esas dos se llevan tan bien por que comparten el mismo dolor – Luca le puso una mano en la cabeza a Satori en forma de apoyo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Y no estoy celosa! – tras hace un mohín, la pelinegro también entró al salón.

-Que sensible – musitó el peli plata.

-Deja de bromear con ella, Luca – reprendió Narissa cruzándose de brazos.

-No me estoy burlando ni bromeando – se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de todo Leona y Eli, formalmente conocida como Elisabetta Cavallone (di Shimon), estaban unidas por el lazo del discípulo. Ambas eran las herederas de sus familias, ambas eran portadoras de la llama del cielo, ambas portaban genes _dame_ y ambas eran alumnas de Reborn. Aunque Leona no era formalmente entrenada por el sicario (lo que cambiaría esa noche al ser nombrada oficialmente la heredera a _Undicessimo_), el hecho de llamarlo y considerarlo su _nonno_ era suficiente para que Reborn se tomara el derecho de torturarla. Eli, por el contrario, tenía el servicio de sufrimiento completo. Ambas se comprendían y llevaban tan bien porque las dos estaban bajo la bendita mano del mejor asesino del mundo.

Bastante triste, había que agregar.

**::**

**::**

**::**

No pasó mucho para que Leona diera con la ubicación de Elisabetta, no había más que buscar una cabellera de intenso color rojo. Esquivando gente y siendo lo más ágil que nunca podría ser se acercó hasta estar un par de metros de donde la Cavallone se encontraba en compañía de sus padres y el _decimo_.

-¡Pony! – exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída, de inmediato todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio.

La chica de cabello ondulado, alta, de piel blanca y preciosos ojos color almendra volteó al oír aquel vergonzoso apodo. Su mirada se encontró con la de Leona y aún sabiendo lo ridículo que se vería no hizo más que recibir a la castaña tan feliz como siempre.

Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a la otra, plantó bien sus pies y abrió los brazos incitando un abrazo - ¡ven a mis brazos, mi vida! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

Pasaron pocos segundos cuando Leona ya estaba sobre ella, abrazándola a morir. Mientras Eli se esforzaba por lograr respirar y Leona estaba más que feliz apretujándola, sus padres las veían divertidos. Dino estaba encantado, era más que feliz viendo lo bien que se llevaba su sobrina (porque para él, Leona era legítimamente su sobrina, sangre o no él seguía considerando a Tsuna su hermano menor) y su propia hija. Enma solo veía con cierta preocupación como el rostro de su hija cambiaba de color.

-Dejen de actuar de forma tan vergonzosa – Reborn se plantó junto a ellas con una mirada que demandaba comportamiento.

El par de chicas se soltaron haciendo un puchero.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Reborn – la pelirroja se acomodó el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Lo crees así? Elisabetta – el sicario levantó elegante una ceja – entonces mira ahí- sonrío arrogante – especialmente tu, _baka_-Leona – dijo señalando al fondo del salón.

Justo cuando las dos chicas y sus respectivos padres dirigieron su atención al lugar indicado, una enorme pantalla se desplegó desde el techo abarcando toda una pared.

-¿Qué significa esto? Reborn – Tsuna vio desconfiado al hitman.

-Solo vean y disfruten -.

En ese momento la pantalla se encendió.

**_"Feliz decimo cuarto cumpleaños Kashikiya 'Leona' Vongola di Hibari"_**

Tras ese anuncio y el comienzo de una melodía bastante chocante fotografías de Leona comenzaron a aparecer una tras otra. Desde fotos desnuda de bebe, mostrando sus pompis con una sonrisa desdentada; fotos llorando sin descanso, fotos usando ridículos disfraces (regalos de la tía Haru), hasta las más actuales haciendo poses aún más ridículas en compañía de Luca, Yuya, Haruka y todo aquel que se le unía. No era más que una película de su vergonzosa vida diaria.

Mientras los invitados aplaudían entre risas y no que otro comentario, ambos castaños, padre e hija voltearon a la par dedicándole una mirada incrédula a Reborn.

-¿Qué? Yo dije que habría sorpresas -.

Sonrío inocente.

**::**

**::**

**::**

Leona platicaba amenamente con el resto de los chicos, hacía poco que la tía Uni junto con Gamma y el pequeño Pío se unieron a la fiesta. Así que mientras Yuya, Len y Pío hacían de las suyas por los alrededores del salón siendo perseguidos (vigilados) por Satori y Tageri, está última la hija de Adeleidh y Julie, Leona junto con el resto de la onceava generación se ponían al corriente con sus cosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que notaran cuando el _decimo_ y sus guardianes subieron al escenario, preparado con antelación, para dar el gran anuncio. Todos los presentes centraron su mirada en el jefe Vongola guardando silencio, la castaña vio como los labios de su padre comenzaron a moverse pronunciando infinidad de palabras, palabras que no era capaz de escuchar. Leona sabía perfectamente lo que el mayor decía y por eso mismo se sumió en sus pensamientos, había llegado el momento de elegir. Mientras Tsunayoshi seguía con su discurso, la castaña se dedicó a observar a sus padres y tíos, luego pasó su mirada a Re-_nonno _y enseguida a sus abuelos, por último volteo a ver discretamente a sus amigos y a los pequeños. Todos ellos escuchaban con atención y esperando ansiosos lo que venía.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija, Kashikiya Vongola y también es el día en que se le declarara oficialmente como el próximo jefe de la familia Vongola – anunció Tsuna, la multitud quedó en silencio esperando – así que Kashikiya – llamó formalmente – ven aquí -.

Leona respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario con las mejillas sonrojadas al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. La onceava generación, especialmente Luca, Haruka y los niños aplaudían ruidosamente gritando palabras de ánimo. Una vez arriba miró fijamente a su _mamma_ para enseguida pararse a su lado. Tsuna posó su mano en uno de los hombros de su hija y volvió a dirigirse a la multitud.

-Pasaran algunos años más antes de que se haga cargo de Vongola, aún es bastante joven, pero antes de ello – el castaño volteó a ver a su hija con una expresión seria y solemne – Kashikiya, ¿aceptas el título de _Undicessimo_, ser la heredera a próximo jefe Vongola,? -.

La castaña miro a su familia y amigos, todos con sonrisas en sus rostros. También sintió la mirada de su _chichi-ue. _No había nada más.

-Acepto -.

Los aplausos estallaron y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Leona sonrío lo mejor que pudo mientras una persona entre la multitud, aplaudiendo a la par que los demás, la vio con una expresión decepcionada y dos palabras en su mente.

_Respuesta incorrecta._

* * *

**N/A: **Okey... me tardé un poco, pero como compensación les he traído un capítulo largo!

La mayoría de los Occ's aparecieron ya, algunos fueron solo mencionados (ya vendrá su momento, no desesperen), así que me gustaría que me dijeran que tal los manejé, bien, mal. Sugerencias! Y por supuesto, también espero sus comentarios, debo decir que de ellos dependera que tan rápido actualice y que tanto participaran sus Occ's. See, well~

Gracias por leer!


	5. Capitolo cinque

_**Primo Arco.**_

_"...Tres carruajes negros, tres cartas blancas; lo que nos trae juntos es lo que nos separara... se fue nuestro hermano, se fue nuestro corazón..."_

_-Gone, Ioanna Gika._

* * *

_**Capitolo cinque.**_

Los suaves rayos del sol se filtraban por los pliegues de las cortinas acariciando el rostro de cierto castaño que poco a poco iba despertando. Sawada Tsunayoshi despertó y lo primero que vio fue el suave color del techo de su habitación.

-Buenos días, Tsunayoshi – el pelinegro salió del cuarto de baño ya con pantalones, zapatos y camisa puesta.

-Buenos días – respondió el saludo mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

Observó a su marido fijamente pero con sus pensamientos rondando la noche pasada. Leona había escogido a Vongola y ahora no le quedaba más que apoyarla sin importar lo inquieto que se sintiera por ello.

El pelinegro notó la mirada distante de Tsunayoshi e intuyendo lo que estaba pensando, que no era muy diferente de sus propios pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor era distraerlo. Y solo existía una manera rápida para ello, una especialmente satisfactoria para él mismo.

Haciendo gala de su rapidez, Hibari se acercó al castaño hasta acorralarlo contra el colchón y comenzar a besarlo. Tsuna tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se dedicó a corresponder al mayor. Justo cuando las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro fue que la puerta de la habitación comenzó a ser tocada.

-Kyo… kyouya, detente – el castaño dijo entrecortado tratando de sacarse a su esposo de encima – están tocando -.

-No me importa – no cedió ni un momento.

El golpeteo se hiso más insistente.

-¡Kyouya! – Tsuna logró zafarse lo suficiente – puede ser importante -.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño disgustado.

-Que se vayan al demonio – exclamó.

-¡_Chichi-ue_, te escuché! – fue el grito que se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y antes de que los mayores dieran el paso la joven castaña entró.

-Leona ¿Qué pasa? – Tsuna se quitó a Kyouya y las sabanas de encima para salir de la cama.

La chica le dio una mirada indignada al pelinegro quien le devolvía una irritado, no importa que se tratara de su hija pero el que lo interrumpieran en uno de sus momentos con Tsunayoshi era imperdonable.

-Todos están abajo ya, el desayuno está listo – dijo terminando el contacto visual con su progenitor.

-¿Todos? -.

-Bueno, en realidad el tío Xanxus y toda la Varia se fueron hace un rato junto con Luca, Haru-_nee_ y tío Ryohei – informó recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Sasagawa Ryohei y los niños? – cuestionó Hibari mientras tomaba su saco negro.

-_Onii-san_ me informó de ello anoche, al parecer quiere tener un encuentro con Lussuria, y Haruka no quería perderse la pelea de su padre – explicó el castaño acercándose a Leona para darle un beso en la frente como saludo matutino – aunque no estaba enterado de Luca – comentó al final.

-Al parecer nadie lo sabía, Luca solo salió con una mochila y sus _katanas_ justo cuando los coches estaban por partir, antes de que nadie hiciera nada él se montó y se fue – contó la chica sonriendo entre divertida y resignada.

-El herbívoro debió hacer un escándalo – el pelinegro bostezó aburrido, ni siquiera se molestó en especificar a cuál de todos los herbívoros se refería, después de todo no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo.

-Hayato no hiso nada imprudente ¿verdad? – Tsuna podía imaginar lo enojado que su mano derecha estaba.

-Tío Takeshi lo calmó a tiempo -.

-Bien, de cualquier forma Luca estará bien con la Varia y _Onii-san_ también está con ellos, no debería haber ningún problema – dijo con un suspiro, realmente a veces no sabía qué hacer con todos esos niños.

-El problema será cuando regrese – musitó Leona, Gokudera Hayato no dejaría ir impune a su hijo.

-Tendrá lo que se merece – Hibari terminó de abotonar su saco y se acercó donde su hija.

-Kyouya – reprendió el castaño – eso sonó muy mal -.

-Es la verdad, Tsunayoshi. El pequeño herbívoro necesita disciplina – dijo al momento que posaba una mano en la cabeza de Leona – al igual que Yuya y Leona -.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó la mencionada volteando a ver a su padre - ¡pero no he hecho nada malo! – se defendió.

-Aún no has sido castigada por tu última escapada – Hibari la vio sin cambiar su expresión pero con el claro mensaje de trasfondo: _pagarás por interrumpir mi momento con Tsunayoshi._

-¡Pero…! – intentó replicar.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde, por ahora ve a terminar de desayunar, yo bajaré enseguida – el tono de Tsuna era incuestionable.

-¡Pero _mamma_! -.

-Leona, no grites – Hibari la encaminó al pasillo – no te hemos educado para que actúes como un herbívoro -.

-¡_Chichi-ue_ tu deberías estar de mi lado! – replicó con una expresión enfurruñada al mayor mientras seguía su paso - ¡se supone que en las familias la madre es la mala y el padre el consentidor! -.

-Deja de decir tonterías – el pelinegro siguió tranquilamente.

-¡Traidor! -.

Y eso fue lo último que Tsuna escuchó antes de encerrarse en el baño y alistarse. A pesar de todo, esperaba que estas mañanas nunca cambiaran.

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

Tras un desayuno bastante animado, entre pláticas nada formales de los adultos y juegos nada inofensivos de los niños, era tiempo de que Dino y Enma, Byakuran, Uni y Gamma se retiraran a su propio manicomio. Todos se encontraban a las afueras de la puerta principal de la mansión despidiendo a sus invitados; Tsuna hablaba amenamente con Enma y Uni, mientras Dino mantenía una plática unilateral con Hibari, por su parte Gamma le hacía algunos comentarios a Gokudera siendo acompañados por las risas de Yamamoto, Lambo e I-pin ya estaban dentro de uno de los coches, Byakuran observaba con ojos cálidos como su pequeña familia se despedía, Mukuro saldría de misión junto con Chrome por lo que no vería a sus hijos en un par de días. Y los niños, ellos se despedían a su manera.

Yuya estaba intimidando con la mirada a Len, el pequeño Bovino había convencido a sus padres para ir con los ilusionistas a su mansión, tenía muchas ganas de ver a los animales que Shiroi tenía bajo su cuidado; Lambo se había negado en un principio, ni loco se metería en aquel lugar, pero una mirada amenazante de I-pin y la amenaza de berrinche de Len no le dejaron otra salida más que aceptar. Pío no podía evitar reír por las payasadas de sus dos amigos. Eli ya había sufrido su buena tanda de abrazos con Leona por lo que ahora se encontraba viendo como Tageri y Shiroi perdían su alma en los brazos de la castaña. Lazo ya estaba sentado dentro del coche, esperando aburrido a que su padre y hermanos se dignaran a subir. Luca, por su parte, estaba parado a una distancia prudente observando con una extraña mirada a las tres chicas.

-¿Por qué no te consigues una foto? Duran más – la heredera Cavallone se paró a un lado del gemelo mayor. Luca la ignoró por completo, la pelirroja hizo un atractivo mohín por la poca atención, pero no se desalentó – a Satori le funcionan – sonrío al ver el ceño fruncido del Gesso ante la mención de la menor.

-Ella está loca – dijo brusco.

-Sí, loca por Leona – la Cavallone notó perfectamente el cambio de aura que tuvo el chico, lo que decía no era por molestar, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero en realidad quería abrirle un poco los ojos al otro. Eli era de las pocas que habían notado el interés que Luca tenía por Leona, Chrome y Lazo eran los otros, y por eso mismo quería que el chico hiciera algo. Sabía que no tenía porque entrometerse, pero ella más que nadie sabía lo duro que era guardarse los sentimientos y aunque el Gesso fuera un idiota la mayoría de las veces le tenía cierto aprecio y quería que fuera sincero – deberías seguir su ejemplo y ser sincero con tus sentimientos – declaró por fin.

-Deja de meter tus narices donde no te importa, bruja – siseó clavando sus gélidos ojos azules en los almendrados de la chica – no hables de las cosas como si supieras lo que pasa. La tonta no me interesa así que deja de decir tonterías – demandó enojado.

Eli le sostuvo la mirada sin amedrentarse – como quieras, solo después no te arrepientas. Puede ser muy tarde – y con eso se fue al coche donde sus padres ya la esperaban.

El peliblanco la vio alejarse aún enojado por sus palabras, ignorando todo se subió al coche junto a su gemelo con las palabras de la Cavallone haciendo eco en su mente.

* * *

Justo acababan de salir del territorio de la mansión Vongola y la susodicha no era más que un punto incierto escondido entre la enorme cantidad de árboles que la circundaban. Y aunque lo único que estaba a la vista era la masa verde, Pío no era capaz de apartar la mirada; el paisaje era pintoresco, si, pero al pequeño hijo de Uni se le antojaba distante y angustioso.

-¿Ocurre algo? Pío – la preciosa mujer que ahora era la viva imagen de su abuela Luce le dirigió una mirada cálida a su hijo. Aunque ella bien presentía lo que le pasaba, no en balde era su madre y no por nada ambos compartía el don de la clarividencia, que en ocasiones no era más que una maldición.

El niño de cabello igual al de su progenitora y brillantes ojos azules quitó su mirada del paisaje y la posó en la mayor – fue extraño – dijo frunciendo las cejas, fue entonces que Gamma decidió prestar más atención a lo que pasaba con su esposa e hijo viéndolos desde el retrovisor.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Uni se inclinó un poco hacia él.

-A Yuya y _sorella _– dijo refiriéndose por último a Leona, a quien había adoptado como hermana mayor años atrás – cuando estuve con ellos no pude ver su futuro como las veces anteriores – explicó acentuando aún más su gesto extrañado y preocupado. La peli verde le escuchaba atenta, ella entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, después de todo su don también les daba la capacidad de ver el porvenir de la gente.

Claro que no era ver su futuro tal cual, después de todo nada estaba escrito. Lo que veían era una especie de luz, como una serie de imágenes difuminadas y muy luminosas, lo que indicaba que su vida estaba ahí, continuando. Ella lo sabía, lo que Pío decía, también lo había constatado. Yuya y Leona no tenían futuro.

Y mientras pensaba en eso no pudo más que sonreír tranquilizadora a su hijo – todo estará bien, Pío, no te preocupes – le acarició tiernamente una mejilla regordeta.

-Pero… – él sentía que nada estaba bien.

-Estarán bien – repitió y al niño no le quedó más que asentir decidiendo confiar en la palabra de su madre. Ella nunca le mentía.

Gamma los observó con una mirada inquieta.

-_Hime_ -.

La ex arcobaleno del cielo levantó la mirada para corresponder la de su esposo y le sonrío. Uni confiaba porque esos niños tenían a sus padres, a Reborn y muchas personas más protegiéndolos. Ellos estarían bien. Nada estaba escrito.

* * *

-Yo también quería ir – se quejó el pequeño pelinegro mientras entraba a la mansión en compañía de los mayores y su hermana.

-Ya somos dos – le siguió Leona abrazándolo por la espalda y amoldando sus piernas y pies para caminar a la par simulando ser pingüinos.

-Dejen de quejarse – reprendió Hibari siendo el último del grupo.

-Pero no es justo, hasta los abuelos se fueron – Yuya hizo un mohín disgustado recordando como Nana e Iemitsu dejaron el lugar una vez terminaron el desayuno. Iemitsu había tomado sus maletas y a Nana y dijeron adiós, lo último que escucharon fue algo de una segunda luna de miel – somos los únicos en la mansión -.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? – argumentó divertido Yamamoto viendo las payasadas de los menores.

-Somos los únicos jóvenes en la mansión – repitió Leona corrigiendo lo anterior y provocando una risa en el espadachín.

-Ya hablamos de esto, es su castigo – Tsuna soltó un suspiro.

-Además ¿Por qué quieren involucrarse con esa bola de retrasados infantiles? – Gokudera no le veía el sentido a lo que los pequeños querían, si fuera su caso estaría más que feliz estando lejos de todos esos chiflados.

-¿Por qué es divertido? – la castaña lo vio con obviedad – y tu sabes, Luca es parte de esa bola de retrasados infantiles, tío Hayato – y con eso el bombardero no tuvo más que decir.

Yamamoto río, Tsuna negó con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y Hibari sonrío muy sutilmente, este último orgulloso de su hija.

-Es bueno que estén tan animados, tanto como para seguir con su trabajo – Reborn apareció por uno de los pasillos laterales – el papeleo no se hará solo, _dame_-Tsuna – el mencionado puso una mirada desganada, el lo sabía – y tu, _baka_-Leona, es tiempo de empezar tu entrenamiento – sonrío.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – se quejó la mencionada apretando más el abrazo que tenía sobre su hermano.

-Bueno, yo no te he castigado por lo de la última vez – comentó inocente.

-Ya me están castigando por ello, Re-_nonno_ – refutó, no cedería sin pelear aunque bien sabía que no tenía caso, pero su orgullo no se lo perdonaría.

-Oh, pero yo no te voy a castigar por haber escapado. Te voy a castigar por haber sido atrapada con tanta facilidad, no te he enseñado para fallar – y todos sabían que el hitman era serio sobre eso. No pasaron más que un par de segundos cuando Reborn compuso una sonrisa maliciosa y cínica – además, un castigo no cuenta como tal si no hay dolor -.

Y con eso cada uno de los presentes emprendió camino hacia sus respectivos deberes, hasta Yuya corrió detrás de su _chichi-ue_.

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

La tarde había caído y Tsuna se tomaba un descanso del papeleo, desde su oficina, parado junto a la ventana era capaz de ver como sus dos hijos jugaban en el jardín. Leona tenía bien sujeto a Yuya de los brazos para no dejarlo caer mientras giraba haciendo que su hermano menor se elevara de suelo y girara a la par que ella.

-Están creciendo – soltó sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Y eso es malo? – Hibari acababa de entra a la habitación y se acercaba a su esposo para ver la misma escena.

-No estoy listo para dejarlos ir – Tsuna se río un poco tras decir eso, las palabras de su madre aún resonaban en su mente y aunque las aceptaba y creía en ellas no se sentía capaz de dejar ir a sus niños.

Hibari suavizó su expresión y se acercó hasta quedar detrás del castaño y tomarlo en un cálido y firme abrazo – no tienes que dejarlos ir, Tsunayoshi. Solo tienes que guiarlos, eso es para lo que los padres estamos aquí – dijo tranquilo.

Tsuna asintió – Supongo que tienes razón. Pero solo quiero que el momento dure ¿es eso mucho pedir? - entrecerró los ojos apretándose más contra el cuerpo del azabache.

-No lo es – él deseaba lo mismo después de todo.

Fue en ese momento que ambos niños estallaron en risas, los dos habían caído sobre el pasto completamente mareados.

_Manténganse inocentes, Leona y Yuya. Querido Dios, por favor, quédense tal como son. _

* * *

Eran poco más de la una de la mañana y todo alrededor de la mansión no era más que silencio y tranquilidad. Todos los habitantes yacían dormidos sin cuidado del mundo ni de lo que estaba por suceder.

Entre los arboles varios hombres vestidos completamente de negro se encontraban observando con atención. Uno de ellos mantenía un dispositivo auditivo en uno de sus oídos a la espera de la orden.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, a un lado de la carretera se encontraban dos hombres. Uno de ellos, el más joven, estaba sentado despreocupadamente sobre la barandilla que limitaba la carretera de un considerable peñasco mientras mantenía un celular en su oreja derecha. Levantó la mirada al cielo.

-Ahora – pronunció mientras la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos azul cenizo.

Y esa fue la señal para que los hombres fuera de la mansión hicieran su movimiento.

Y entonces, se desató el infierno.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí el capítulo! ¡Yeiii!

Gracias Caellum, Rin Tao, Yami-neechan y Michiru-neko-chan por sus reviews! Este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes chicas, con todo mi kokorin~

So, yo creo que un par de capítulos más y el primer arco llegará a su fin. Así que las cosas se moverán y empezará todo el rollo. Esperenlo ewé

**Importante**: desde el próximo capítulo este fic aparecerá con su nuevo nombre, así que no se sorprendan o espanten, es lo mismo. La próxima vez lo reconocerán por:_¿Dónde está el cielo? _

¡Y quiero y espero sus sensualosos comentarios! En serio!


	6. Capitolo sei

_**Primo Arco.**_

_"...Tres carruajes negros, tres cartas blancas; lo que nos trae juntos es lo que nos separara... se fue nuestro hermano, se fue nuestro corazón..."_

_-Gone, Ioanna Gika._

* * *

**_Capitolo sei._**

Reborn lo sabía, algo andaba mal.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y silencioso en la mansión, no era solo el ambiente lo extraño, su propio instinto lo estaba alertando. Por eso, cuando el primer disparo se escuchó, ya se encontraba corriendo por los largos pasillos; por los ventanales pudo distinguir una cantidad considerable de personas corriendo hacia el interior de la construcción, el ruido de cristales rotos e incesantes disparos en la primera planta le advertía perfectamente de la situación. Con _León-revolver_ en una mano y una pistola normal en la otra llegó al ala opuesta en que se encontraban las habitaciones de los guardianes, con pasos sigilosos se acercó hasta una de las habitaciones principales. Frunció el ceño al ver la puerta abierta, se preparó y entró inspeccionando rápidamente con la mirada la espaciosa habitación, Leona no estaba ahí. Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la siguiente habitación, empujó la puerta con cuidado y se asomó, la habitación era iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana; el brillo de un arma desde el armario lo alertó.

-Baja esa pistola, Leona, puedes lastimar a alguien – dijo entrando por completo y bajando sus propias pistolas.

-Re-_nonno_ – la castaña salió del mueble seguida de Yuya que sujetó su mano de inmediato.

-¿Están bien? – preguntó haciendo una seña para que los hermanos se acercaran, teniéndolos cerca se aseguró de quitarle la pistola a la chica.

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Yuya parándose detrás del mayor, quien estaba cerciorándose de que nadie se acercara por el pasillo.

-Estamos bajo ataque -.

-¡_Mamma_ y _chichi-ue_! – exclamó Leona con una mirada preocupada - ¡Y los tíos! ¡¿Están bien?! -.

-No lo sé – una vez seguro de que el camino estuviera despejado se volteó y vio directo a los ojos a los hermanos – escuchen, esto no es una simulación como en veces anteriores. Estamos bajo ataque, no sé cómo están sus padres ni el resto en la mansión, pero voy a sacarlos de aquí. Quiero que se mantengan cerca y alerta, no se separen ¿de acuerdo? – su voz y mirada era completamente seria.

La castaña mantuvo su mirada y asintió al momento que apretaba la mano de su hermano menor.

-Si, _nonno_ – respondieron ambos.

Reborn asintió a su vez. Salió con cuidado y de inmediato fue seguido por los herederos Vongola, sin perder tiempo los tres comenzaron su recorrido.

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

Tsuna se propulsaba con ayuda de sus llamas por los pasillos, seguido de cerca por sus tres guardianes. No tenía idea de cómo había ocurrido todo pero poco le importaba, en el momento lo único en que podía pensar era en sus hijos.

-Esos bastardos no tardan en llegar hasta aquí – siseó el peli plata perfectamente armado con su arco y en alerta.

-Debemos apresurarnos en llegar donde los niños – Yamamoto llevaba su katana desenvainada y su expresión era seria a la par de sus ojos fríos.

Hibari desprendía un aura más amenazante y brutal de lo normal, concentrado en sus hijos y en acabar con cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Estaba furioso y más que dispuesto a matar a todos quienes se atrevieron a amenazar a su familia.

El castaño paró de golpe y el resto le imitaron de inmediato observando atentos. Tsuna agudizó sus oídos y su vista, había alguien cerca. Ladeó la cabeza cuando una bala pasó volando a su lado.

-Reborn – pronunció con voz firme.

-Son ustedes – el hitman salió de las sombras del pasillo contiguo haciendo que bajaran sus armas.

-¡_Mamma!_ – Yuya salió detrás del hitman llevando con él a Leona.

El castaño regresó al suelo sin abandonar su estado de última voluntad y se acercó a los menores.

-¿Están bien? – preguntó analizándolos detenidamente en busca de lesiones.

-Estamos bien – el pequeño pelinegro le dio una leve sonrisa.

Los cuatro guardianes adoptaron fugaces miradas de alivio.

Hibari se acercó hasta posar suavemente la palma de su mano derecha en la mejilla de la castaña, Leona lo vio y le sonrió entendiendo el gesto – _nonno_ fue por nosotros – explicó.

-Gracias Reborn – Tsuna le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y Hibari asintió en su dirección, el mencionado les regresó la mirada sin decir nada.

-Tsuna, lo mejor es que nos pongamos en movimiento – llamó Yamamoto.

Mientras los mayores intercambiaban indicaciones, los hermanos no podían más que observarlos. A pesar de que estaban vestidos con sus pijamas (no Reborn, él nunca perdía el estilo) no dejaban de verse más que peligrosos. La expresión de su tío Hayato era la misma de siempre, pero la forma en que sostenía su arco y su mirada centrada le daba un aire amenazante; aunque la expresión seria y fría del tío Takeshi le era completamente ajena no le quedaba duda del porque todos decían que tenía madera de asesino; su _chichi-ue_, al igual que Reborn, desprendía un aura más peligrosa de lo normal, todo en ellos gritaba muerte; y su _mamma_, con él no podían más que sentirse cautivados al verlo en su estado de última voluntad. Esta era su primera vez viéndolos de esa forma, al menos en vivo, Leona no pudo evitar pensar que esta era su oportunidad para verlos pelear, en especial a sus progenitores; a diferencia del resto de la onceava generación que de una forma u otra se las arreglaban para ver luchar en serio a los mayores.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos al ver a los adultos movilizarse.

-Takeshi y yo iremos al frente, _Juudaime_ – su esposo asintió y en un instante estaban en posición.

-Tenemos que llegar al primer sótano, hay que movernos lo más rápido posible – el castaño se dirigió a los menores – recuerdan el procedimiento ¿verdad? -.

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien – dijo y de un movimiento tenía a Yuya en sus brazos.

-¿Qué? – alcanzó a decir la castaña al verse cargada por su padre.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido – fue todo lo que dijo Hibari sosteniéndola firmemente.

Ninguno de los menores pudo replicar, entendían perfectamente la indirecta; en momentos como esos Leona se sentía como una terrible carga.

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

El grupo avanzaba con sigilo, ahora se encontraban en la primer planta, todo era un completo desastre. Con Hayato y Takeshi al frente y Reborn en la retaguardia, el grupo se abría paso para llegar a su destino.

Todo lo que Leona alcanzaba a ver, desde el hombro de su padre, era un incesante ir y venir de llamas última voluntad, armas blancas volando; los ventanales, paredes y muebles destruidos. Sus oídos solo captaban el ruido de disparos, gritos y las voces de sus padres, tíos e incluso de los subordinados de Vongola cada vez que se defendían o atacaban.

De pronto su mirada captó algunos cuerpos inertes y mucha, mucha sangre. Su vista se interrumpió por el rostro de Reborn.

-No veas eso Leona – al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaba, a Reborn realmente le importaban esos niños de la misma manera que le importaba Tsuna, y lo que menos quería era que vieran escenas como aquellas. Aún era muy pronto.

No pasó mucho cuando llegaron a uno de tantos pasadizos.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí – anunció Reborn.

-No se preocupe, _Juudaime_, nos encargaremos de que nadie pase de aquí – Gokudera lo vio seguro.

-Hibari, Tsuna, pongan a los niños a salvo – Yamamoto no apartó su mirada del frente.

-Gracias – asintió siguiendo su camino junto con Kyouya.

El espadachín los vio de soslayo mientras que Gokudera los vio desaparecer. Daban gracias a que Luca ni el resto de los niños estuvieran en la mansión.

Una vez en el sótano las luces se prendieron automáticamente, lo único dentro de aquel espacioso lugar eran alrededor de diez vehículos negros.

Cuando Yuya nació, el _decimo_ decidió que era hora de implementar una nueva medida de seguridad; con tantos niños dentro de la mansión no podían dejar de lado la amenaza de un posible ataque, que si bien los mayores harían lo que fuera para protegerlos lo mejor era mantenerlos alejados de todo peligro. Por esa razón se encargó de que Shoichi, Spanner y Giannini construyeran un vehículo especial para facilitar la evacuación de los menores y cualquier otro civil dentro de la mansión (Nana, Hana, Haru y Kyoko).

Se trataba de un coche negro, completamente blindado y con un sistema especial integrado. Tenía programada una ruta de escape, ruta que iba desde el túnel encontrado en el mismo sótano hasta una carretera poco concurrida que los llevaría directo al castillo Varia, dónde estarían protegidos.

Los mayores bajaron a los niños y se acercaron a uno de los coches.

-Tú también irás, Tsunayoshi – Hibari lo vio serio, de ninguna forma iba a dejar que su familia se quedara atrapada en todo ese caos.

-No lo haré – el castaño dijo de manera incuestionable – no los voy a dejar luchando solos, mi deber es defender a mi familia -.

-Para nosotros es más importante que estés a salvo – replicó.

-Sabes que es en vano lo que me digas, Kyouya – el mencionado reconoció su mirada, esa que le era imposible rebatir.

-¡Mamma, yo… - Leona se vio interrumpida por el castaño.

-No, Leona – se arrodillo frente a sus dos hijos – tu y Yuya deben irse ahora, su padre y yo no podríamos pelear sabiendo que ustedes están cerca y en peligro -.

-¡Pero…! – se vio callada de nuevo -.

-Entiendo lo que sientes, pero ustedes dos deben mantenerse a salvo – le sonrió con ternura – ahora Yuya necesita a su hermana mayor, te asegurarás de que esté bien ¿no es así? -.

La chica volteó a ver al pequeño pelinegro, quien a pesar de todo mantenía una mirada firme.

-Si – asintió reflejando una mirada decidida.

Por más que quisiera quedarse y ayudar, ella bien sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna; su entrenamiento no había más que arrancado y no podía sentirse más inútil, pero su madre tenía razón, ahora no era momento para ser obstinada. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte y cuidar de su hermano.

Hibari se acercó al vehículo y lo encendió.

-Escuchen – se dirigió a los menores – es como lo hemos hecho antes, el coche ya está programado. Los llevará directo a donde los herbívoros de la Varia, una vez ahí estarán protegidos. Tsunayoshi y yo iremos una vez acabemos aquí – la última frase llevaba una promesa implícita, la promesa de que todo estaría bien y volverían a estar juntos – suban ya – indicó.

Acataron de inmediato tomando lugar en los asientos traseros, Hibari aseguró sus cinturones de seguridad y dándoles una suave sonrisa cerró la portezuela. Los hermanos apenas voltearon para ver a sus padres cuando el vehículo arrancó. Tanto Hibari como Tsuna los vieron partir.

Una nueva explosión se escuchó, esta vez muy cerca de donde se encontraban. Con una última mirada al túnel regresaron a la batalla.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de media hora viajando, hacía poco que dejaron el túnel atrás y ahora se encontraban recorriendo una sinuosa carretera. Yuya se encontraba recostado en el asiento (todo lo que el cinturón de seguridad le permitía) con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana, sus ojos cerrados pero sin dormir; ella por su parte pasaba distraídamente su mano por el cabello del menor mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en el parabrisas. Ambos con la mente en la batalla que dejaron atrás y rezando por que sus padres, su abuelo y tíos se encontraran bien.

El vehículo pasó de una carretera bordeada por superficies planas a ambos lados a una bordeada por una pare de de tierra y piedras por un lado y de un acantilado por el otro. Leona no reparó en ello hasta que su intuición la hizo reaccionar, volteó a ambos lados justo en el momento en que sus oídos captaron el zumbido del disparo de un arma potente.

-¡_Sorella_! – llamó Yuya siendo consciente de lo mismo.

En cuestión de segundos el vehículo recibió un fuerte impacto en la parte trasera haciendo que se descontrolara, las alarmas se dispararon de inmediato dentro del coche, pero nada pudo evitar que éste chocara contra el barandal que circundaba la carretera.

-¡Yuya! – de repente hubo una sacudida, el barandal se venció y en ese momento todo se sacudía de aquí para allá mientras caía por el acantilado.

Todo lo que se podía escuchar era el sonido de vidrios rotos y un golpe tras otro. Aunque solamente fueron segundos hasta que el auto llegó al fondo del acantilado, ese corto tiempo se sintió verdaderamente largo para Leona.

El vehículo quedó volteado y completamente quieto y entre todo la castaña abrió lentamente los ojos; los oídos le zumbaban y todo su cuerpo punzaba mientras colgaba del asiento_. Yuya_, pensó y volteó lo más rápido que pudo para comprobar a su hermano. El pequeño pelinegro colgaba en un estado que suponía era igual al suyo; sangre se esparcía por el rostro del niño, sangre que provenía de su cabeza y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Yuya – susurró tratando de hacerlo reaccionar – Yuya – repitió pero nada -.

Regresó su atención a sí misma, llevó sus manos hacia el retenedor del cinturón y como pudo logró soltarlo haciendo que cayera de golpe. Sin importarle los vidrios rotos, ella se apoyó para lograr alcanzar al menor.

-Yuya – continuó llamando mientras le tocaba el rostro – reacciona Yuya, por favor, hermano – insistió - ¡Yuya! – gritó esta vez mientras trataba de liberar el cinturón de seguridad.

Tan absorta estaba en su intento de liberar a su hermano que no escuchó las pisadas que se acercaban. De pronto sus tobillos se vieron aprisionados por un par de fuertes y grandes manos que sin miramientos la jalaron por la ventana destruida.

-¡Yuya! – gritó por última vez mientras era arrastrada lejos de su hermano.

Con un segundo jalón quedó tirada boca abajo a metros del vehículo, con cuidado se irguió lo suficiente para quedar de rodillas y con las manos ensangrentadas apoyadas en la tierra. Levantó la vista y lo primero que vio fue el vehículo que a excepción de las ventanas rotas estaba prácticamente intacto; también estaba un hombre, el que supuso fue quien la sacó y que aparentaba estar en sus veinte, acuclillado y con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del vehículo. En segundos el sujeto salió y se irguió en toda su altura, el cabello rubio era todo lo que Leona le podía destacar puesto que sus ojos se encontraban ocultos por un par de lentes oscuros.

-Parece que el impacto fue mucho para él – dijo de forma seria al igual que su semblante.

Leona abrió mucho los ojos en incredulidad, entendía perfectamente a lo que aquel hombre se refería, pero no podía ser verdad.

-No se preocupe, Princesa, no tardará en hacerle compañía a su hermano – anunció el rubio mientras sacaba de su funda una sencilla pero elegante daga.

La castaña entonces se dio cuenta del arma, había estado tan enfrascada en lo que decía que no lo había notado -¿Por qué? – logró articular mientras el hombre se acercaba.

-Trabajo – dijo igual de serio – aunque lo cierto es que dio la respuesta incorrecta o al menos fue así para la persona de por ahí – hizo un leve señalamiento con la cabeza.

Aún en su posición, Leona levantó la cabeza para dirigir la mirada al lugar señalado. Sus ojos toparon con una silueta en lo alto del acantilado, parado despreocupadamente al filo de la carretera distinguió lo que sin duda era un chico. A esa distancia y con la poca luz, que era la de la luna, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que era un hombre y que su mirada estaba fija en ella.

-Si se hubiera negado a heredar posiblemente su hermano seguiría vivo, lamentablemente no podemos regresar el tiempo – completó el hombre al momento que se acuclillaba y posando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica procedió a clavar sin miramientos la daga en su pecho.

Leona sintió la hoja clavarse en su carne, incluso fue consciente de cómo la empuñadura tocó su pecho; jadeó cuando, tras segundos, la daga fue sacada sin la menor delicadeza. El rubio soltó su hombro y se paró, la castaña no tardó en caer de bruces al suelo.

Mientras metía la daga, sin molestarse en limpiar la sangre, en la funda, su celular sonó.

-Quémalo todo – fue lo único que escuchó.

-Vaya chico caprichoso – musitó guardando de nuevo el aparato.

Con una última mirada a la chica tendida frente a él, se dispuso a cumplir lo mandado; por muy caprichosos que fuera su jefe lo haría, era su trabajo después de todo.

**_::_**

**_::_**

**_::_**

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, de lo único que era consciente era que se estaba desangrando, podía sentir como su sangre se esparcía por todo su tronco y por la tierra; y de las llamas que comenzaron a rodearla junto con el coche.

Su mirada se encontraba ahí, justo en donde su hermano se encontraba. En sus ojos azul cenizo lo único que se reflejaba eran las llamas, que crecía más y más, y la difusa silueta del pequeño pelinegro.

Todo era su culpa, prometió proteger a su hermano y ahora estaba muerto… y ella lo estaría muy pronto.

Escuchó nuevos pasos acercándose, pero poco le importaba.

-Pobre querida niña – fue lo que se escuchó una vez pararon los pasos a su lado – que cruel destino es el que cargas – aunque no lo veía estaba segura que la mirada de aquella persona reflejaba tristeza y empatía – pero aún hay tiempo. Así que vamos, muéstrame, enséñame que tan fuerte es tu voluntad – fue lo último que se escuchó mientras las llamas se abalanzaban por completo sobre ellos.

Y entonces, los ojos de Leona se cerraron.

* * *

**N/A:** Well~ hasta aquí el capítulo.

Aparecieron dos nuevos personajes, anque solo uno tuvo acción(?). Lo repito, no desesperen, cada Occ tendrá su momento; es cierto que la mayoría ya fueron levemente introducidos, pero cada personaje tiene su momento justo... si lo tengo todo fríamente calculado! Así que don't worry, en el segundo arco todos los personajes estarán y también se plasmará la primer idea, se desarrollará en la Academia~

Ahora si, el siguiente será el fin del primer arco... ya está preparado, solo es cosa de trascribir y de animarme con sus comentarios ewé

Como siempre, gracias por sus sensualosos comentarios! las loveo nenas!

Dejen reviews!


	7. Capitolo sette

_**Primo Arco.**_

_"Tres carruajes negros, tres cartas blancas; lo que nos trae juntos es lo que nos separara... se fue nuestro hermano, se fue nuestro corazón..."_

_-Gone, Ioanna Gika._

* * *

**Capitolo sette.**

Eran las diez de la mañana y el cielo parecía oscuro. El sol se mantenía oculto detrás de las nubes negras que cubrían todo el cielo. Las gotas de lluvia cayendo sin descanso, el aire era fío y el ambiente sombrío. Era como si el mundo estuviera acompañando en su luto.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el ataque a la mansión, un par de días desde que Vongola había perdido a sus herederos, un par de días desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyouya perdieran a sus hijos. Leona y Yuya había muerto esa noche y un par de días bastaron para que todo el mundo de la mafia se volviera más sombrío.

Y justo hoy celebraban el funeral de los jóvenes Vongola.

Toda la familia, y eso incluía a los Gesso, Giglio Nero y Cavallone, aún no podían creer lo que había sucedido. Todo sucedió tan rápido, un día estaban todos juntos, disfrutando y riendo con ambos niños y luego… nada.

Decidieron hacer del funeral algo privado, solo los más allegados a Vongola y a los que realmente les importaba lo sucedido. Vieron como los ataúdes eran bajados a un par de agujeros excavados y todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Luca mientras observaba el ataúd de su mejor amiga, de las dos personas que consideraba sus hermanos, bajar a la fría tierra – Amorcito – sollozó recordando todos los años que habían pasado juntos, desde sus peleas sin sentido a sus aventuras. Sin poder aguantarlo más, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo. Takeshi alcanzó a sostenerlo firmemente, transmitiéndole su apoyo. Hayato se agachó y pasó los brazos por los hombros de su hijo, entendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía. Tanto Lluvia como Tormenta estaban desolados por la pérdida de los pequeños.

Haruka se mantenía abrazada a su padre, ocultando su rostro en el pecho masculino. Ryohei la abrazaba con fuerza, mientas Hana se mantenía parada a su lado con una mano en el hombro de su esposo. La chica, por más que trataba de reprimir su llanto, no podía… era demasiado doloroso, sus hermanos menores ya no estaban en este mundo.

– Yuya, Yuya – al pequeño Len no le importaba esconder sus emociones. Su mejor amigo ya no estaba, nunca más volvería a jugar con él. Si pudiera, haría lo que fuera porque Yuya estuviera vivo, no importa que solo fuera para molestarlo. Era lo que pensaba mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su madre. I-pin tenía el rostro tranquilo, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza, Lambo se mantenía detrás de ella, abrazando a su pequeña familia.

Narissa y Satori permanecía al lado de sus padres, con los rostros en blanco, aún tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Toda la Varia estaba inusualmente tranquila y en silencio, con rostros solemnes y con sus mentes maquinando lo que harían. Porque ellos no dejarían que esto quedara impune, se asegurarían de encontrar al culpable de todo esto y lo harían pagar, lo harían conocer el propio infierno.

Eli se mantenía tranquila, pero por su rostro no dejaban de caer lágrimas. Se sentía una inútil, sabía que no era su culpa, pero ella bien podría haber hecho algo; podría haber intervenido para que _zio_ Tsuna les levantara el castigo y los dejara ir con ellos a la finca Cavallone, si lo hubiera hecho, Leona y Yuya seguirían vivos. Enma apretó con fuerza la mano de su hija, comprendiendo lo que sentía y Dino, él se colocó detrás de su esposo e hija y los atrajo hacia sí.

Los sentimientos de la pelirroja no distaban de los de Pío, quien estaba parado entre sus padres, viendo lo que sucedía sin realmente ver. Él sabía que algo no iba bien, que algo pasaría y aún así no hizo nada. No advirtió a _zio_ Tsuna, ni a _zio_ Reborn. Si hubiera dicho algo, si no hubiera confiado en la palabra de su madre, si…

– Lo siento, Pío – susurró Uni a su hijo, se sentía realmente culpable.

Shiroi parpadeaba una y otra vez con la esperanza de ver a Leona y Yuya parados frente a ella, sonriéndole. Cuanto más parpadeaba, su visión se hacía más borrosa. Alguien puso una mano en su hombro – Está bien llorara, Shiroi_-chan _ – le dijo Chrome. Shiroi miró a su madre y se llevó la manga a los ojos, lágrimas habían comenzado a caer sin que se diera cuenta. Leona estaba muerta y ella sentía que algo había muerto dentro de ella.

Lazo veía los ataúdes con los ojos en blanco, sus puños fuertemente apretados y mordiendo su labio con fuerza, dirigió su mirada a su gemelo. El cuerpo de Luca temblaba mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones, la sensación de perder a alguien importante era insoportable. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el dolor desapareciera. Mukuro y Byakuran atrajeron a su familia en un abrazo. Ninguno podía imaginar por la cantidad de dolor que estaban atravesando Tsunayoshi y Kyouya en estos momentos.

Cuando llamaron a la Varia, una vez controlada la situación en la mansión, y se enteraran de que sus hijos no habían llegado se apresuraron a buscar por todas partes. Llamaron a todos los Guardianes y movilizaron a todas sus fuerza para buscarlos; no pasó mucho para que dieran con el lugar. Una buena parte del bosque estaba completamente quemada y el coche descansaba en medio todo ello. Y encontraron a Yuya y Leona muertos. En ese momento, Tsuna entró en shock, incluso después de que Reborn se hiciera cargo de los cuerpos para prepararlos para el funeral, Tsuna se veía como si estuviera en un sueño. Había dejado de llorar, pero lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos era mucho peor. Su normalmente cálida mirada se convirtió en una fría, incluso más fría que la de Kyouya. La alondra había golpeado con fuerza la pared una y otra vez, rompiéndola y sin importarle sus manos ensangrentadas.

Mukuro miró a su jefe y un sentimiento de compasión brotó de él, Tsuna estaba arrodillado frente a las tumbas de sus hijos con la mirada lejana; Kyouya estaba parado estoicamente detrás de él.

Reborn miraba todo a través de ojos fríos, estaba de pie a una distancia prudente de las tumbas. Sentía la ira acumulada dentro de él. Había sido el primero en encontrar a los herederos Vongola, había visto el cadáver de Yuya, colgado dentro del auto y el enorme charco de sangre que había dejado el cuerpo de Leona. Reborn gruñó al pensar en la maldita persona que se atrevió a hacerle eso a sus alumnos, a sus nietos. Ellos dos tenían un futuro tan brillante por delante y todo les fue arrebatado en una fracción de segundos.

**~.~.~**

Nana y Iemitsu llegaron un par de horas después de acabo del entierro; la mujer corrió de inmediato a su hijo, quien solo la vio con una expresión vacía. Una vez dadas sus condolencias, Iemitsu fue donde Reborn y la Varia, quienes ya estaban hablando de realizar un seguimiento para encontrar al bastardo culpable de todo, Mukuro y Byakuran uniéndose a ellos.

Todos los jóvenes se mantenían en la cocina, en compañía de I-pin, Hana y Chrome, quienes se mantenía al tanto de ellos. Las mujeres estaban preocupadas, todos los chicos estaban demasiado afectados con lo sucedido.

Ryohei se acercó a Tsuna – Sawada, déjame revisarte – pidió.

El castaño negó débilmente con la cabeza.

–Por favor, _otouto_ – insistió –. Necesito curar tus heridas – después de todo, Tsuna se había negado a toma ningún tratamiento, no quería nada y tampoco le importaba.

–_Juudaime _– Gokudera se acercó –, deje que Ryohei lo revise.

–No – dijo por fin, su voz carente de emociones.

Todos los presentes veían la escena con tristeza.

–Tsuna – llamó Yamamoto viendo a su amigo y jefe pararse de su asiento.

–Lo único que quiero es dormir – dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Nana vio a su hijo con suma tristeza, pero entendía que necesitara estar solo. Solo él y Kyouya, ambos hombres habían perdido lo que más amaban en el mundo, no tenía canas y ya habían enterrado a sus bebés.

**~.~.~**

Hibari Kyouya se mantenía de pie frente a las tumbas de sus hijos, sin importarle la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin descanso. Se mantenía ahí, inmóvil, y entonces recordó.

**_Si muero joven entiérrenme con tela raso,_**

**_Recuéstenme sobre una cama de rosas._**

**_Déjenme descender río abajo al amanecer, _**

**_Despídanme con las letras de una canción de amor._**

**_..._**

**_Señor, conviérteme en un arco iris para brillar sobre mi madre,_**

**_Así ella sabrá que estoy a salvo a tu lado_**

**_Cuando se encuentre bajo mis colores._**

**_La vida no es siempre como crees que debe ser no,_**

**_Aún no tiene canas, pero ya entierra a su hija._**

**_..._**

**_El afilado cuchillo de una vida corta, bueno,_**

**_He tenido el tiempo suficiente._**

**_..._**

**_Y estaré vestida de blanco cuando llegue a tu reino, _**

**_Estoy tan pálida como el aniño que hay en mi pequeño dedo frío._**

**_Nunca conocí el amor de un hombre, _**

**_Pero seguro se sintió bien cuando él tomaba mi mano._**

**_..._**

**_Hay un chico aquí en mi pueblo que dice que me amará por siempre._**

**_Quién habría pensado que el 'por siempre' pudiera ser cortado._**

**_Así que vístanse bien, chicos, que yo usaré mi collar de perlas._**

**_..._**

**_Lo que nunca hice queda ahí._**

**_Un centavo por cada uno de mis pensamientos, _**

**_Los venderé por un dólar, serán más valiosos después de que me haya ido._**

**_Y tal vez entonces escuches las palabas que canté._**

**_..._**

**_Es gracioso ver cómo las personas empiezan a escucharte cuando estás muerto._**

**_La balada de una paloma, va con paz y amor._**

**_Recoge tus lágrimas del suelo, colócalas dentro de tu bolsillo._**

**_Guárdalas para un momento en el que las necesites de verdad._**

**_..._**

**_Así que vístanse bien, chicos, _**

**_Que yo usaré mi collar de perlas._**

_– ¿Por qué escuchas algo tan deprimente? – fue la pregunta que le hizo Kyouya a su hija al entrar en su habitación._

_ –Es una buena canción – respondió Leona acomodándose en la cama para dejarle un espacio a su padre._

_ –No tiene sentido – siguió el mayor, sentándose en la orilla de la cama._

_Leona hizo un tierno mohín._

_ –A mí me gusta – dijo sin más._

_ –Hn._

_Pasaron unos segundos en los que padre e hija disfrutaban del silencio y de esos pocos momentos que tenían para ellos._

_ –Chichi-ue – llamó la castaña viendo fijamente a su progenitor – ¿Quieres mucho a mamma?_

_Hibari la vio extrañado por la pregunta, pero aún así contestó – Sí._

_ – ¿Y a Yuya?_

_ –Sí._

_ – ¿Y a mí?_

_ –Sí – volvió a responder con paciencia, sabía que algo rondaba por la mente de su hija._

_ –Si algo nos pasara, ¿te pondrías triste? – preguntó esta vez._

_El pelinegro levantó una ceja – ¿Todo esto es por esa canción? – si sabía que ese tipo de música herbívora no era buena para sus vástagos._

_ –No – respondió y desvió su mirada – Es solo que recordé cuando el abuelito Timoteo falleció – comenzó a explicar –. Todos estaban tan tristes cuando pasó y mi corazón también dolía. Yo no quiero que ustedes se sientan igual si algo nos pasara a Yuya y a mí, porque yo se que yo no soportaría perderte a ti, a Yuya o a mamma, ni a los tíos y a los chicos – terminó viendo directo a los ojos de su padre._

_ –Morir es inevitable, Leona – Hobari vio con cariño a su hija –. Y no puedes evitar que duela cuando pierdes a una persona importante._

_ –Pero… – intentó decir algo pero se vio callada por un gesto del mayor._

_ –Lo único que puedes hacer es trabajar duro y hacerte fuerte para proteger a las personas que amas._

_ – ¿Es por eso que tu eres tan fuerte?_

_ –Así es._

_ – ¡Entonces yo también me haré muy fuerte para protegerlos a ustedes y al resto de la familia! – exclamó decidida._

_Hibari no pudo evitar sonreír, Leona era tan parecida a Tsunayoshi._

_ –Bien – le revolvió el cabello –, entonces yo siempre te protegeré a ti, a Yuya y a Tsunayoshi – dijo a su vez._

_ – ¿Es una promesa? _

_ –Es una promesa – accedió el azabache._

El pelinegro levantó la vista al cielo, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia golpear con fuerza su rostro, confundiéndose con sus propias lágrimas.

–Lo siento, no pude protegerlos.

**~.~.~**

Era un nuevo día y a pesar de que la lluvia había parado, el cielo seguía nublado. Hibari salió de su habitación y se dirigió donde todos seguían reunidos.

–Sasagawa Ryohei, ve a revisar a Tsunayoshi – dijo a su compañero Guardián, quien de inmediato acató la petición.

Hibari había decido aprovechar el estado durmiente de su esposo para que lo revisaran, ahora él era lo único que le quedaba y no se daría el lujo de perderlo por unas heridas.

Pasó cerca de media hora cuando Ryohei regresó a la sala, su rostro se mostraba angustiado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – se aventuró a peguntar Lambo.

–Es Tsuna – logró decir con un hilo de voz logrando atraer la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¿Qué pasa con Tsunayoshi? – Kyouya se acercó.

–Él… él no despierta – anunció y todo quedó en silencio.

La alondra salió de inmediato, con pasos rápidos para comprobar la condición de su esposo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que mi Tsu-_kun_ no despierta? Ryohei-_kun_ – Nana se levantó, sus ojos ya inundados en lágrimas.

–Ryohei – demandó Reborn, esto no podía estar pasando.

Un fuerte grito desde la habitación de Tsuna los hizo correr a todos.

Los únicos que quedaron en la sala eran Gokudera y Yamamoto, el peli plata se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Sus ojos llenos de dolor e incertidumbre.

Yamamoto fijó su mirada cansada en la de su esposo.

– ¿Cómo afrontamos esto, Takeshi? – dijo el bombardero, recordando la plática que habían tenido días atrás, antes de que todo se volviera una pesadilla – ¿Cómo seguimos adelante ahora?

–No lo sé, Hayato, no lo sé.

* * *

_"... Ballenas calmadas y el oceano atado, dile a la laguna salada y dejate de rodeos; que se fue su amo, se fue su hijo."_

_-Gone, Ionna Gika._

**_Fine del primo arco._**

* * *

**N/A: **Que puedo decir? Este capitulo se hizo un poco dificíl de escribir, no tenía idea de como manejra el suanto del funeral y todo; de hecho, me siento un poco insegura por cómo quedó, pero hice lo mejro que pude. Espero que les gustara y me comprendan(?), es mi primera vez escribriendo algo tan ¿angst? y pues a mí también me dolió mi kokorito todo esto.

Se que soy una maldita por haber matado a Yuya, pero eso estaba decidido desde el principio...

Por cierto, la canción en los recuerdos de Kyouya es "If I die young". No estoy muy convencida de haerla puesto, pero así salío.

Y bueno, llegamos al final de la primera parte de esta historia. Desde el próximo capítulo habra un salto en el tiempo y el resto de los Occ's por fin harán su debut~

¡Espero sus reviews!


	8. Capitolo otto

_**Secondo Arco.**_

_"__If you take a life, do you know what you'll give? Odds are, you won't like what it is when the storm arrives, would you be seen whit me? By the merciless eyes I've deceived… I've seen angels fall from blinding heights, but you yourself are nothing so divine, just next on line…"_

_-You know my name (Chris Cornell)_

* * *

**_Capitolo otto._**

Sólo los que manejan el papeleo en un hospital pueden comprender la enorme cantidad de gente que entra y sale de dicho lugar, y algunos de ellos en varias ocasiones. Algunos que se salvan, otros que encuentran el descenso inesperado, grupos enteros de gente que vienen de accidentes sin papeles o identificaciones, niños abandonados encontrados en las calles en malas condiciones; dentro y afuera, dentro y afuera, todo el día, todos los días.

La mayoría de ellos, con suerte, pueden ser reconocidos por su familia o amigos.

Por lo general.

Un día de Enero una chica desconocida fue dejada frente a las puertas del Hospital General de Seúl, Corea del Sur. La chica en cuestión estaba llena de heridas y golpes, la herida más característica era la de una puñalada por arma blanca en el pecho; pero lo que más sorprendió a los médicos es que la muchacha seguía con vida. Un débil pulso fue detectado por la enfermera que había corrido al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado, viendo la pequeña esperanza el cuerpo médico no se hizo esperar y procedieron a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarla.

Y lo hicieron.

Pero aún cuando la vida de la muchacha estaba fuera de peligro, ella entró en coma. El hospital se puso en movimiento para buscar a la familia de la chica, enviando boletines informativos, informando a la policía e incluso hablando con las embajadas extranjeras.

Pero nadie aparecía.

Los meses pasaron y no había nadie que reconociera o fuera a buscarla; un año se completó y se decidió moverla a una habitación en una planta superior. Eso, para evitar que ella, a quien los pulmones se le habían dañado un poco, pudiera atrapar una infección.

Eso es lo que su madre le había contado la noche en que él se había colado a la habitación. Ese día se había cumplido un mes desde la muerte de su padre, después de haber pasado todo el día vagando y metiéndose en una que otra pelea le surgió el impulso de ir al hospital; con pasos lentos y seguros caminó por los blancos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación en que su padre había fallecido después de su trágico accidente. Sabía que la habitación estaría ocupada, pero cuando entró nunca esperó encontrar a una pálida y dormida jovencita; la habitación estaba en silencio y él se encontró incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la imagen. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su madre, una de las neurólogas del hospital, lo encontrara y lo hiciera salir de ahí.

Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo para que él se encontrara volviendo a dicha habitación, no tenía manera de explicarlo y ni el mismo lo entendía, pero estar entre esas cuatro paredes… cerca de la joven, lo hacía sentir extrañamente cálido y en paz, algo que Terzo Adimari no había sentido desde la muerte de su padre.

Cerró con calma la puerta detrás de él y caminó hasta llegar y sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Esos idiotas —masculló molesto mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se ponía a examinar las heridas en sus brazos —. Tendré que desinfectar las —hizo un mohín para enseguida tomar la botella de alcohol que había tomado de una de las enfermeras.

Sin el menor cuidado y sin molestarse en usar una gaza o algodón, vació a chorros el alcohol sobre sus heridas. Hizo algunas muecas y soltó uno que otro quejido ante el ardor, y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la cama de sabanas blancas.

—Ya pasaron dos años —sus ojos azules se clavaron en el pálido rostro, y como siempre que lo hacía, preguntándose de qué color serían los iris de la chica —. ¿No piensas despertar?

Es cierto que no tenía relación alguna y tampoco era de su incumbencia, pero ambos habían sido la única compañía constante y verdadera el uno del otro los últimos años. Terzo estaba curioso, y enfadado.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado para que terminara en tal estado? ¿Por qué nadie estaba buscándola? Miles de preguntas lo asaltaban y él, siendo solo un chico de diecisiete años sabía que no existía una persona que estuviera completamente sola en el mundo, desconocida para ser precisos. El solo salir a la calle implicaba el ser visto por infinidad de personas y una, por lo menos, sería capaz de gravar en su memoria un rostro cómo el de ella. Tanto para él, como para los que sabían de la situación de la chica, era más que obvio que ella había sido abandonada; después de todo alguien tuvo que haberla dejado aquella noche, y a ese alguien no le importaba regresar por ella.

—Si despiertas, te ayudaré a patearles el trasero a quienes te hicieron esto —frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de sus palabras, ¿desde cuándo era tan blando como para sentir empatía con la gente, en especial con las que no sabía ni el nombre?

Se encogió de hombros, fuera como fuera y sintiera lo que sintiera, él siempre estaba dispuesto a una pelea.

* * *

**Cuatro meses después.**

— ¿Te has enterado? ¡La familia Vongola ha desaparecido!

— ¡¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?!

—Lo que oyes, el Décimo junto con sus Guardianes y el resto de su familia y _famiglia_… ¡Incluso sus aliados! ¡Cavallone, Shimon y Giglio Nero!

— ¡Eso no puedes ser! ¡La Vongola son los más poderosos, es imposible!

— ¡Yo tampoco lo creía! Pero incluso la policía se ha puesto nerviosa por lo sucedido. ¡Mi Jefe está loco y no sabe qué hacer ahora!

—No puedo creerlo —musitó —. Sabía que el Decimo y su Guardián de la Nube estaban mal por la muerte de sus hijos, ¿pero desaparecer por completo?

—No olvides que en el último par de años han estado en guerra con ese nuevo grupo y su líder que demandaba el trono.

— ¿Crees que… crees que al final le ganaron a Vongola? ¿Qué el Décimo se rindió?

—No lo sé, ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de si están vivos o muertos. Pero sea lo que sea que pasara, todo se ha ido al carajo.

…

...

**Una semana después del evento anterior.**

— ¡Esto es impensable! ¡La mansión Vongola ha sido tomada hace poco!

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

— ¡Ese grupo que surgió hace poco ha tomado la sede, y su líder… él se ha autoproclamado el nuevo Jefe Vongola!

— ¡Eso… eso no puede ser! ¡La Décima Generación nunca permitiría eso!

—Al parecer, al final, si fueron derrotados.

—Increíble…

—…

— ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Si la nueva Vongola fue capaz de derrotar al Décimo y sus Guardianes no nos queda más que permanecer callados y esperar lo que vaya a hacer ese chico.

— ¿Chico?

—Sí, el cerebro de todo esto, no… el nuevo Jefe Vongola es un chico no mayor de dieciocho años.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Loke.

Sin duda, un nombre oscuro para una persona oscura.

* * *

**N/A:** Okey... hace tantos ayeres que no actualizaba esta historia, pero aquí la tienen de regreso!

No hay de que preocuparse(?), no pienso dejar este fic hasta terminarlo, lento pero seguro~ En fin, con este capitulo comenzamos la segunda parte de la trama ¡Yeiiiih! Lamento que sea algo corto, pero era necesario cortar el cap. hasta aquí por el bien del siguiente, el cuál si será larguito~

*Loke: Este nombre está en lengua escandinava como variante de Loki, si, ustedes saben, el Dios Nórdico~ Y ya pueden irse dando una idea de lo bitch que será este chico.

Muchas gracias por sus sensualosos reviews! Ustedes me animan a continuar! Y si dan su amour para éste capitulo verán muy pronto el siguiente! I promise!

Nos leemos~


End file.
